Football Help
by ludwigs.violet.horizon
Summary: KevEdd- Double D in trouble? But what's this? Kevin with an interesting proposal? What will Double D do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The school bell rang and I couldn't help the sadness, and the fear, that crept through my mine. I slowly peeked out of the classroom and down the fall towards my locked. It was clear, so I decided to make a run for it. I held my books close to my chest and ran towards my locker, slowly of course. I had never been one for physical activity. But desperate times called for desperate measures!

"Safe," I said to myself as I reached up to the combination lock. "30 right, 19 left, 27 right."

-Click-

I opened my locker and grabbed a few things, stuffing them into my bag. I knew I had to hurry before—

-Bang-

The locker beside me rattled and I jumped. Too late, they were here. I peeked around the door of my locker to see two giant, muscular, football players standing beside me and my locker.

"Hey nerd," the brunette said as he pushed his way towards me. "Do you have any homework tonight?"

"W-well no," I couldn't help but stutter as the fear crept through my small body. Compared to the two standing before me, I was miniscule. "I f-f-finished it i-in c-class."

"Wrong," he hollered as he leaned against the locker with his arm and forward towards me. He was so close that his breath was on my forehead and I my legs began to shake from the fear of the giant man before me. Sweat rolled down my forehead and cheeks, down the back of my neck, making me shiver. I hugged the books I held closer to me and only watched as he began to smirk and open his mouth to speak again. "You see," he continued, "I have a science project due on Friday… Do it!"

I jumped and nodded slightly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!"

"Y-yes s-sir!" Was all I could manage.

"Good," he said, smacking the booked from my hand. "See ya' Friday, dork!"

They both snickered as they started to walk away, the blonde tugged down my hat over my eyes as they left. I tried not to cry. It wasn't like it was the first time I had seen them and been threatened and treated in such a way. If only I was stronger and could stick up for myself. If only I wasn't such a weakling!

"Confound these thoughts and those bullies," I kneeled over and started collecting my books. If only I had someone on the inside to take care of me. My heart skipped a beat as a face of a redhead flashed through my head. I shook the face away and got to my feet.

"Double Dweeb," a voice hollered from behind me and down the hall. I couldn't stop the "eep" that escaped my mouth as I jumped and dropped my books on the floor once again.

He walked towards me, "what's your problem dork?"

Suddenly he was in front od me and I couldn't help as the heat in my cheeks began to rise. Why was he here now? He was probably going to finish the bullying that occurred just a moment ago. Had he been watching? Why didn't he do anything to help me? Then again, we weren't friends and he was captain of the football team, he wouldn't help me. Why would he even try to help a small fry like me?

"Hey," he hollered, bringing me back to the world of the living. "Are you even listening to me?"

"W-what," I managed to say.

He rolled his eyes, "I said I wanted your help."

"Help," catching my attention. "With what might I ask?"

"Well homecoming is right around the corner right? That means that there is the homecoming football game. As the captain I'm supposed to make sure that we do whatever we can to win." His eyes were avoiding me as his hand rubbed the back of his head. "And you're pretty smart, you know, so I was hoping you could watch us and tell us what we were doing wrong."

All I could do was give him a confused look. Me and a physical activity? Me watching and helping the guys who bear me up and teased me on a daily basis? I couldn't. I had to refuse. But, it was Kevin that was asking me, not those jerks. Although Kevin was a jerk, he was a nicer jerk than the rest of the bunch. Maybe I couldn't help Kevin. But, would I get anything in return?

"Dork," Kevin hollered, once again pulling me back. "Well?"

"But Kevin, I don't know anything about football. How am I supposed to help? Besides, isn't it the coaches job for that kind of thing? W-why drag me into this? And no one on the football team likes me. It would just be a problem."

Kevin finally looked at me again, almost glaring. "Don't worry about them. I'll take care of them if they step out of line like they did just now. As for the coach, he is sick and isn't very useful except for sitting on the side lines and supporting us. He hasn't said anything critical or helpful since he became sick!" He sighed heavily and looked at the ground, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "The football part isn't the hard part. I'll help you. Come to our practice tomorrow after school and I'll show you how everything works and what I would like from you."

I was looking at my hands, trying to think about how I could help fulfill his task. I couldn't think of anything. I shook my head and must have made a ridiculous face, catching Kevin off guard as he glanced at me. My eyes grew wider as I looked at his face. Kevin, was blushing…at my face. My face? My cheeks heated and the reddish color to his face became more clear.

"D-don't make such a stupid face you dork!"

Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "will you really protect me?" Why I felt the need to say this was beyond me. But I could feel myself on the verge of tears. Kevin, my secret crush for the longest time, was going to protect me. I couldn't help but tug my hat over my eyes as the tears streamed down my face.

Kevin sighed and I felt his arm wrap around my head as he leaned forward and whispered low in my ear. "Dork, don't make such a cute face."

And with that, his arm disappeared almost as fast as it appeared. When I managed to stop crying and pull my hat up from my eyes, Kevin was gone and my books were stacked nicely in a pile at my feet. I smiled and rubbed my hand across my cheek. Bending over, I picked them up and made my way down the hall towards the exit, and home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  


After a bit of studying the topic of football, I laid down in bed I couldn't help the giddy feeling I was feeling in the pit of my stomach. I would get to help Kevin, and be with Kevin, and look at Kevin, and—

I stopped myself because as suddenly as the giddy feeling had began, it had sunk into the dark depths of my stomach. I placed my hand on my stomach and rolled onto my side. What was wrong with me?

Kevin never insulted me, I pressed a finger to my chin and thought. My eyes grew wide as I remember him calling me "cute". And instead of pounding me, he hugged me.

I shook my head, "no no! Preposterous! He wouldn't like someone like me! He's the jock who thinks with his muscles, captain of the football team for goodness sakes! He could have anyone he wanted! And the thought of him liking me! Ha! Like he would like someone like me!"

I frowned, rolled over and looked out the window. A relationship like ours would be tricky and wouldn't go without a penalty.

I chuckled a bit, "a football reference."

After a few minutes of thinking I rolled over and curled up under my blankets. I couldn't help but feel a little depressed after the things I thought about. But to conclude, I decided to act as if nothing has changed between us. Because, as far as I knew, they hadn't and probably never would.

The morning came much too quickly but I found myself unable to move from the warmth and safety of my bed. I didn't want to move but I had a perfect attendance to uphold. But that meant seeing him both during and after school.

"Don't make such a cute face."

My face heated to the bone and I tossed the blankets from me. No! I wasn't going to let him get the best of me! He was just Kevin, end of story. And what he said probably wasn't even what he meant! Curse my mind for thinking of such things!

I sighed. But that just means that when I get onto the bus I'll be bullied and wind up wearing my lunch.

"Mental note, I better make two lunches."

I got ready at a slower than normal pace, dreading the ride to school. I couldn't figure out if Kevin was telling the trust and I would be protected or not. Would he really protect me from the evils of the football team; his friends? I pushed the thought away and tried to focus on breakfast.

I stood at the front door for what felt like an eternity. It was not or never though. I couldn't risk being late for homeroom. With a shaky hand I opened the front door. My eyes grew wide as I stared at a figure standing on the pathway in front of my house.

"K-kevin," I asked.

He stood in the middle of the walkway, his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be pouting at first, but when his eyes met mine, the pouting vanished. He walked towards me, looking to the side. I couldn't help but feel excited, and relieved, to see him.

"Are you ready Double Dweeb," he asked, never making eye contact.

"For what," I was confused. What was he doing here? Could he really have meant his word about protecting me? "I thought that you had practice after school."

"I do dummy! But you wanted to be "protect" or whatever right? If I'm with you they'll leave you alone. That's what you wanted in return for helping right?"

He seemed to be pouting instead of just complaining. Had he really thought about this so much? His face was turning red and it caused me to smile. He was thinking of me. He was really telling the truth. Maybe helping him wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"Don't make a face dork or I'll pound 'ya," he turned and started making his way towards the bus stop.

I followed after him, my hands folded neatly in front of me, "of course Kevin."

His hands shot up to his head as he folded them behind his head. "Just don't do anything weird either of I'll let them pound 'ya."

"I'll try now to."

As we walked together, the silence between us was disturbed by the loud recklessness of the other kids from the cul-de-sac. Eddy and Ed were going back and forth about something with Eddy fuming. Sarah and Jimmy sat in the grass playing with their teddy bears and giggling. Nazz sat on the bench and watches as Kevin and I approached. Her mouth hung open a bit. It was the first time that Kevin and I had ever gone somewhere together. I guess she had a right to be surprised.

Rolf bumped into her, causing her to look away and towards the new distraction. I couldn't help but thank Rolf silently in my thoughts for turning her eyes somewhere else. I was already nervous enough standing beside Kevin. Having curious and questioning eyes added to that would send me into a shaky and uncomfortable state.

My heart sand as the bus pulled up to the curb and the brunette from yesterday came into view. I looked at my shaking hands and tried to calm myself down. Nothing I tried to seemed to be working. I didn't even notice that Kevin was glaring at the window where the boy was.

"Hey," Kevin leaned towards me, his eyes never leaving the window. "What did he happen to say to you yesterday?"

"H-he t-told me to do his S-science project f-for Friday."

Kevin chuckled a bit, "Double D," he looked at me and our eyes met. "Don't do it. It's payback for hurting you."

Before I could voice my opinion I was being tugged onto the bus by Kevin. Collecting my footing I walked towards the middle of the bus looking for an empty seat. I didn't get very far before I tripped over the foot of a jock and landed flat on my face with everyone laughing at me. I covered my head and tried to hide the embarrassment on my face. I could hear Eddy's boisterous mouth trying to stick up for me. But the voice I heard the most was Kevin's. As soon as he spoke, everyone was quiet.

"Don't mess with the Dweeb," he grabbed my arm under my armpit and pulled me to my feet and into an empty seat, shoving me first so that I was against the window. I pulled my book bag into my lap and tried to ignore the staring eyes. But they didn't just disappear because I wanted them to. I pulled my hat down over my eyes and wished I could turn invisible.

"Turn around," Kevin hollered. And as if he were the mystical being, everyone turned back around and went back to their business.

He snorted and leaned back in the seat, putting his arm on the back of the seat behind me. "Dweeb," he said, tugging on my hat gently so it came off of my eyes. "Ignore them. I told you, I would take care of you as thanks for helping us."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to hug him and cry and tell him thank you for sticking up for me. Eddy tried and Ed was the brute force but not one had ever been able to succeed in sticking up for me. But more than anything, I wanted to tell him that I liked him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't help but stare at the clock, waiting for the class to end. It was finally the last period, which meant that I would soon be surrounded by perspiring jerks…I mean jocks.

-Tick-

-Tock-

The day had passed by so slowly and I couldn't stop my eyes from following Kevin's every move. He was constantly with them; his boys. They laughed, they talked, and they even argued. But when it came to jokes and mean things said towards me, Kevin made sure that they stopped. He would get red in the face mad if they didn't listen the first time he told them to stop. I couldn't understand this factor; my mind was wrapped up in it. Kevin was actually taking care of me? He was keeping his promise? He was really sticking up for me.

"Alright class," our teacher called, holding up papers for everyone to see. "Pop quiz!"

A smile broke out across my face and I sat up straight as the other class members groaned and slouched over. Finally, something that I could use to my advantage; something that would distract me from the never ending questions and thought about Kevin. The brown haired, brown eyed jock sitting beside me leaned closer, as if trying to make sure he could copy off of me. Before I could speak to him, my attention was grabbed from the other side of me.

"Double Dweeb," Kevin called softly, leaning towards me.

I turned to face him, "y-yes Kevin?"

"You'll probably finish early like you always do. Wait for me outside of class will ya? I'll wait to the locker rooms with you."

Before I had anytime to vocalize my opinion I was being smacked in the face by the quizzes Ed held in his hand. He shook his hand, making it difficult for me to grab them. He was laughing and I barked his name quietly, getting him to stop and hand them to me. I rolled my eyes, took one and passed the rest over my shoulder. Flattening it out on my desk I looked over the quiz.

"Pretty simple," I thought to myself. "Only ten questions, all multiple choice."

I wrote my name at the top of the quiz neatly, then the date, before reading the first question. I couldn't help but smile and circle the answer to the first question with a giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Another easy A just for me.

"Oh I know this one too," I hummed in my head as I circled the next one, and then the next.

Within a few minutes I was finished and reading over my quiz to make sure that everything was perfectly in order. Grabbing my pencil case I neatly placed in my pencil, then my big eraser for those just-in-case mistakes, and zipped it up. I pulled my backpack from the back of my chair and slipped the case into the very front pocket, zipping that too. I stood and walked to the front, handing the teacher my quiz. He smiled and nodded gently, taking it from me. He must have known too that I would finish first and be on my way. If only I was really leaving.

I walked out of the classroom and down the hall towards my locker. "30 right, 19 left, 27 right."

-Click-

I opened my locker and looked in. Books, papers, extra pencils, and pictures of all us Ed's together; at the park, doing scams, having fun. My friends, I smiled. I picked one up off the wall of my locker and looked at it. A lot had changed since then. Ed and Eddy and I still hung out and were still friends, but the scams had stopped even though the need and want for money was still strong. A snicker escaped me as I put the picker back, smoothing my finger against the tape, helping it stick.

My eyes glanced over the paper bag I had in my locked; the second lunch I never needed. I placed a hand on my stomach as a small grumble rumbled through. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a little something to munch one. Maybe it would help me calm my nerves. I picked up the brown paper sack and closed my locker. My feet wouldn't move; I didn't know where I wanted to go.

"Probably go back and sit by the classroom so that Kevin doesn't get mad," my mind yelled at me. I nodded and my feet began to make their way back down the hall towards the classroom.

I found a bench on the opposite side of the hall and sat down with the bag in my lap. I unfolded it carefully and looked inside. It still looked delicious both to my eyes, and my growling stomach. I placed a hand on my stomach, trying to silence it. Apparently hands don't stop the silencing of a stomach because it roared anyway.

I pulled out the sandwich I had and started to unwrap it from the plastic wrap. I opened my mouth to take a bite and suddenly found it on the floor in front of me. I jumped and the trembling shakes began once again. He was here, standing in front of me. Why hadn't I seen him until he was just in front of me; brown hair, brown eyes.

"Hey dork," he smirked, "sorry, were you going to eat that? It looked like garbage; I thought I should put it on the floor where it belongs."

I didn't answer him, I wanted him to go away. But more than anything, I wanted Kevin to come out of the classroom. My heart stopped at the thought of wanting Kevin. Why was I putting so much trust and hope into someone who was probably only using me for his own means. He probably didn't even care about me. He never had, so why should he start caring now?

-Bam-

I jumped and couldn't stop the noise that escaped my throat. I put my hands up in small fists trying to protect myself. He only leaned his face closer to mine so his breath was on my face. The smirk on his face got bigger as he looked me over. I didn't know what he wanted and I didn't want to know. I wanted to know what would make him go away.

"I don't understand," he snickered. "Why is the captain protecting a weak little stick like you? I could snap you in hand with one hand I bet." He places his hand on my head and I squirmed, trying to get away from him. "I hear that you are supposed to give us pointers on how to play the pig skin better." He burst out into a deep and darkened laugh, "why do I need someone like you to help me?! You know," he paused and stood up, taking his hand from my head, "I bet he is just keeping you close so that during the homecoming game he can embarrass the shit out of you."

Suddenly, the paper bag was in my face and the yogurt had exploded, covering my face and dripping down onto my shirt. I coughed and gagged at the sudden force applied to my face. I wiped the back of my hands on my eyes, clearing them from yogurt and looked down the hall as I watched him walk away.

He waved a hand over his shoulder, "that's what I would do."

My heart sank as I looked at the now mangled paper bag that laid on the floor. I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to imagine that the things he just said weren't real and that he never said them. Kevin would never do such a thing to me like that! But my eyes shot open as I remembered last year's homecoming and the way the football team had embarrassed Eddy in front of the entire student body.

My hands curled on my knees and I tried to fight back the tears, "Kevin…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I found myself unable to move. I was in too much of a shock to want to do anything about my yogurt stained face and shirt. I grabbed the end of my shorts and tugged them down over my knees as far as they would go, the released them. I didn't want to do anything else but just sit there; I didn't even want to think. Just when I thought that this day was getting better, just when I thought that maybe I could actually be something more than just a "nerd", it had to go and turn out like this.

-Thud, Smack-

Slowly, my eyes made their way across the floor to see a couple books and sheets of paper. Just a little ways past them were feet. My eyes flickered up to the person before me. He was in shock, staring at me with his mouth open slightly. Why wouldn't he be in such shock? I was covered in yogurt and hadn't made any attempt to move from the spot I was in.

He ground his teeth, "who-"

"Greetings Kevin," I said, trying to sound as if nothing was the matter. I pulled at my shirt a bit and looked down at it. "My yogurt exploded all over me. What a shame isn't it? I just haven't gone to the wash room to clean myself just yet. So," I got to my feet, my eyes never meeting his. "If you will excuse me for a moment I will go clean myself."

-Slam-

A lime green sleeve was out stretched in front of my path. He placed his hand firmly on the wall as he ground his teeth more. "Don't lie to me Dweeb."

I looked at the floor and then to his clenching fist. He was upset. But why? I was always bullied and it wasn't the first time I wore food on myself because of it. My eyes darted to the floor once more as I twisted the bottom of my shirt and bit my lip. If I said anything about the brown eyed bully, Kevin would surly confront him and then the bully would do anything to get back at me. I couldn't do that. And if a fight was to break out between Kevin and my attacker—

I shook my head of that thought. I couldn't let Kevin get hurt because I decided to blab who it was that had covered me in a white sticky mess. I looked down at my shirt. This wasn't anything to get upset over let alone get into a fight. I would just have to try to convince him that it was my own fault.

I smiled as best as I could, "what do you mean? It was really my own fault that I-"

"Then why is your sandwich splattered all over the ground like someone smacked it out of your hand."

I couldn't answer that one. I might have been able to convince him about the yogurt if it wasn't for the fact that the sandwich was there too. I looked at the floor. I still had to clean that up. I couldn't possibly leave such a horrific mess on the floor. The poor janitor! It wasn't his responsibility to clean up something like that!

"It's alright Kevin," I got on my hands and knees and started cleaning up the mess. "It was an accident."

"Double D," he ground his teeth more and my guess was that he was doing it so that he didn't raise his voice. "Who was it?"

I ignored him and he pulled me to my feet and pressed me against the wall, taking the trash from my hands and dumping in the trash can a few feet away. I only stood there, my back to the wall. Why was Kevin getting so upset over something like this? Was it because of his promise to protect me? Was he upset that he hadn't been able to keep his promise this time?

"Kevin," my voice was low, "I'm all right. I promise."

He sighed and made his way back over to me. "Dork," he pressed his forehead to mine. "that's not why I'm upset."

My eyes met his, "then why?"

He looked away and stood up straight, rubbing the back of his head. "It doesn't matter." He picked up my book bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Come on, let's head to the locker room before everyone else gets there."

He started walking down the hall and I had no choice but to follow after him, he had my belongings after all. But for some reason, that wasn't the only reason I was following him. There was something about the way that Kevin had just acted that made me want to learn more about him; learn why he acted like that just now.

My cheeks heated slightly as I placed my hand on my forehead. Why had he pressed his forehead to mine like that so easily and gently? That wasn't like him. Nothing was making sense. What was I to Kevin? Was there a way that I could ever be . . . more? I watched him, a hand in his pocket, his books tucked under his arm, while the other held my book bag.

Maybe.

As we made our way to the locker room there was nothing but complete silence around us and between us. He didn't say a word but looked like he was struggling with and internal battle between his thoughts and what I had told him earlier. I tried my hardest to keep the shirt from touching my stomach. The yogurt was beginning to seep through and was cold on my stomach and chest. I felt odd holding my shirt out away from me. Maybe Kevin had an extra shirt for me to wear?

"Do you have another shirt at all," Kevin asked, as if reading my thoughts.

"N-no," I looked up at him and he bit his cheek, thinking to himself. He opened the door that lead into the locker room and waited for me to enter first.

"All right," he walked through the door and let it slam close behind us. "Take your shirt off."

I couldn't stop the heating sensation that rushed through my cheeks, "w-what?!"

He grabbed the back of his shirt collar and pulled his shirt of his head, his hat falling to the ground by his feet. He looked over at me, giving me a scene of his tanned arms and chest. "I said take your shirt off. What? Are you a chicken or somethin'? You'll get sick if you stay like that."

I looked down at my shirt and then back at Kevin. He was watching me, causing me to turn away from him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shrug as he kicked off his shoes and began undoing his pants.

"W-what are you doing," I exclaimed, sweat racing down the back of my neck and cheeks.

"I have to get ready for practice don't I," he explained as he pushed his pants off, letting them fall to the floor.

I covered my hands over my eyes. He was getting changed! Changing! Getting naked in front of me! What was I to do? My heart was racing like a quarter horse around a race track. I couldn't get it to slow down. My breathing picked up tempo and seemed to be at the same pace as my heart; almost as if I was wheezing.

"Dweeb what are you doing," he asked.

"The indecency of the situation," I was shaking, "how can you be all right with just changing in front of others like that. As if you didn't have a care in the world!"

He chuckled, "because I don't care what others think."

All I heard then was bare feet on the concrete floor as he made his way towards me. I shook and tried to take a few steps back but found that I was trapped between the lockers and Kevin. He grabbed my hands, causing my to jump, and tried to pull them away from my face.

"S-stop," I mumbled through my hands.

"Dweeb, look at me. What's so wrong with looking at another man?" His face got suddenly close to mine and he exhaled slowly in my ear, causing me to shiver. His voice was low and soft as he began to speak, "unless you have something you're hiding."

My cheeks heated all the way to my ears and I let my hands be pulled away from him. How could I fight him after he whispered something like that in my ear? Without a moment of hesitation he was grabbing the bottom of my shirt and slowly trailing it up my body.

"Put your hands up," he whispered.

I shook my head and grabbed his wrists, trying to push his hands back down and away from me. But he acted as if there was no force pushing him away; his strength was far greater than my own and I knew this. I knew there was no way that I could ever push Kevin away. If I really thought about it, I guess the honest truth was that I didn't want to push him away from me. I couldn't.

"K-kevin," I managed to vocalize. His face got closer to mine and my heart stopped. Before either of us had time to react, the door to the locker room swung open and hooting and hollering of the other members on the team filled the air.

Kevin pulled away from me, picked up his shirt and tossed it to me. "Take your shirt off and put that on." His voice was deep and grouchy. He was angry and was glaring at the people who had just walked in.

I looked at the shirt in my hands and couldn't help but smile. "Yes Kevin."

He looked down at me, surprised I believe. I put the shirt on the bench and slowly pulled mine up and over my head. He watched me, his cheeks showing that cute pink color they showed once before. I slid his shirt on and looked at it. It was long and much too big for me. But for whatever reason it made Kevin's cheeks become a brighter reddish color which in turn made me smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I couldn't help the unsettling feeling that was growing in the bottom of my stomach. They were staring at me and talking about me. All I could do was look at my hands and play with the sleeves that were much too long for my arms. Kevin was ignoring them too. He never addressed any of them and never moved more than a few feet away from me at a time. I too tried to ignore them; closing off my mind from the boisterous surrounding. But I couldn't. They were too loud and too obnoxious for me to drown them out. I found myself with my eyes closed just listening to them. They were laughing and slapping each other with towels, throwing a football down the rows of lockers, and were, obviously, getting dressed and ready for practice.

-Slam-

The door slammed shut as more members entered the locker room. My eyes shot up to Kevin. Why was he still in here? He was the first person to be in the locker room, yet here he was still standing around in just his football pants. He flung his shirt over his shoulder and placed his hand on his waist. He looked as if he was posing, giving off a show to everyone in the locker room.

His eyes met mine and I looked away as my heart began to race. I guess he smirked and looked away from me because by the time I looked back up he had turned and was watching the other members. My fingers curled around the end of the sleeves as I looked around the darkened locker room. It smelt like teenage boy jock body odor. A horrific smell! I wanted to plug my nose but I knew if I did one of them would say something about it.

As I went to inhale I found myself falling face first towards the ground as I was shoved in the back by a passer-by. In a fluid like motion Kevin slipped his arm around my chest and caught me. I choked on the sudden impact and found myself wrapping my arms around his, clinging to it as if it was my only means of life.

"What is your problem Jordan," Kevin hollered as his hand dug into my side. He was angry.

The thoughts and feelings that came rushing to my heart and mind were confusing. I shut my eyes tight and wished they would go away. Why was Kevin always getting upset over something as little as bullying? He was a bully himself. As a matter of fact he used to bully me and Eddy and Ed all the time! Why was he just now trying to stick up for me?

He helped me stand up straight as the blonde from the other day wrapped his arm around Kevin's neck. "Why do we have to listen to someone like him? He's so weak and pathetic lookin' ain't he?"

"How he looks doesn't matter," Kevin said, his hand never leaving my side. "It's what's inside his head that's going to help us. I'm not saying he's joinin' the team. He's only helpin' make plans and improve our tactics."

"I don't understand Kevin," Jordan hollered, leaning back so he was against the lockers. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. "You don't trust your own team to handle the homecoming game?"

Kevin laughed and released me. He pushed the blondes arm away from him and he sat on the bench. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled me towards him before he called everyone to gather around. I shook as the members grew dreadfully closer to me. They were staring at me as if I was the strangest thing they had ever seen. I probably was. I was small, meek, and average while they were tall, muscular, and very big.

"You asked me if I trust you," Kevin restated as he looked towards Jordan. "The answer is no."

Jordan pushed away from the lockers and grabbed Kevin by his arms, pulling him to his feet. I shook more. Were they really going to get into a fight? If it was that much of a deal then I wouldn't help. I wouldn't be around them anymore if they didn't like it. Was I that bad that I would ruin their reputations?

"Why do you trust that little shit over us, your friends?"

Kevin pushed away from him and sat back on the bench once more as if nothing had happened. "Do you remember the homecoming game two years ago? When the coach fell ill and I broke my arm? Do you remember how things turned out then? Huh?!"

Jordan looked away; they all did. They were rubbing the back of their heads and staring at the ground. I remembered that game. We had lost. A big loss too. It was the talk of the school for weeks, nearly two months. Everyone was so down after that game that even the homecoming dance was postponed.

"So to answer your question again, no. The coach was ill and you all took it upon yourselves to try and fix the way that we were playing. You ignored everything that I said and what the coach had to say. The coach is much worse off this year and even though I'm fine, I don't trust any of you."

"You are fine so why don't you just tell us what to do? Why does he have to help? Why does he always have to be around? Just looking at his face pisses me off."

"If you want to play the way that you did two years ago be my guest but I won't be a part of it then."

"It's not like it is the end of the world," the blonde pouted, looking at the ceiling.

"So you want me to get rid of Double D so we can play like we always do?"

There was a loud yes from almost every member in the room. I quivered and looked down at Kevin. If he got rid of me, would that mean that he wouldn't be nice anymore? That meant, I would have to deal with these bullies again?

"Fine. Then I will not be your QB for the homecoming game."

There were shocking gasps that surrounded us this time. They all began to talk at once. Someone grabbed me by my collar and asked what I was to Kevin. My cheeks heated as I looked at Kevin. He never answered anyone but seemed to be taking in everything they were saying. What was running through Kevin's mind?

"Alright everyone shut up," Jordan hollered. The room fell silent. He leaned towards Kevin and glared at him. "Why the hell would you take his side?"

"I will not lose to River Vail again."

The silence stretched longer and I was released. Kevin wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He looked up at me and smiled as if he has just won some victory. But was the battle really over?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"R-river Vail," the blonde questioned as he looked at Kevin.

Kevin only nodded, "they are who we are playing this year for homecoming."

A deep heavy sigh escaped the men around us, and I, too, felt a little more depressed. If River Vail was as good as they were last year, we were done for. They were a strong team height wise, muscular wise, and fat wise. It was all to be blamed on their coach. He was tough in every means of the word. Their coach was always yelling at his team, at the ref's, and even at the opposite team. No one liked being around him, except his team, which to most would seem interesting due to how much yelling and screaming they all had. If it wasn't for the genius that was their coach and the brutality that was their players, I wondered if they would be as good as they were.

A locker slammed shut and I jumped. it was Jordan and he looked frustrated. He turned his eyes towards me, scrunched his face as if he had just eaten something distasteful and made his way towards the door.

"Fine," he grunted, never turning to face us. He pulled the door open, "but just because he is helping doesn't mean that I have to like him or get along with him."

The door slammed shut and I couldn't help the small sigh of relief that escaped me. Kevin's eyes flicked to my face and I smiled. But his eyes didn't stay on me for long. They moved towards the door as more members made their way out to the field.

"Nerd," someone said from beside me, "Good luck." He tapped my shoulder and jogged from the room.

"T-thanks," I could feel my body begin to relax. Maybe helping them was a good thing after all.

Soon after the continuous flow of the team made their way out the door, I found myself alone with Kevin. The calm, relaxed feeling I once had began to disappear as Kevin looked at me. His eyes were holding some strong emotion within them. My heart stopped as his eyes started to burn deep into my being.

"Passion," my conscience questioned. The thought made me blush and look away. "P-preposterous," I yelled back in my mind, "There would never be any reason for Kevin to look at me with passion! Where was my mind getting these ridiculous ideas?!"

"Double D," Kevin's voice slashed through my thoughts, silencing them. His voice was low and he reached towards me, placing his hand on my side.

I jumped and pushed away from him, smacking my back against the lockers. My heart raced and sweat began to run down my cheeks and neck. His eyes never left mine and my heart raced faster, as if it was to burst out of my chest.

He stood and slowly made his way towards me. I squirmed at the thought of him touching me and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt him press himself against me. What was he doing? What was I doing? My hands were pressed against his chest with my fingers spread out; his bare chest!

When I opened my eyes his, his hands were on mine and his mouth hung open slightly. His chest pressed against my hands more rapidly as his breathing increased. I went to pull my hands away but was stopped. His fingers intertwined with mine and I fell completely silent as my heart, breathing, and thoughts stopped.

He looked at me and I could feel the heat rush to my ears. What was he doing this for? Why was he holding my hands in place? Does he want me to touch him? The thoughts were endless as they came rushing back into my head.

"Double D," his voice was soft.

I hesitated but slowly looked up to meet his gaze, "Y-yes?"

"Do you like me?"

The definition of like ran through my head and apparently out my mouth. He laughed and pressed his forehead against mine. Slowly, his hands released mine and grabbed my hips.

"You know," he said with a smile on his face, "for someone so smart, you act really stupid."

"D-don't pi-pick on me or I'll l-leave," I protested.

He shook his head a bit, "that's not what I meant." His eyes met mine. "Hey, can I ask you something.

"W-what?"

"If we win the football game, will you go to the homecoming dance with me?"

My heart could have exploded right then and there. Kevin as my date? My date to a dance in front of everyone? Would we wind up dancing and holding hands for everyone to see? The thought made the heat in my cheeks rise to an intolerable heat.

"But wait," my subconscious groaned, "is this why he wanted you to help? If you help, would that ensure a win?" My cheeks heated at the thought. That would ensure… a date?

Before I could cast the thought aside Kevin's hands cupped over my cheeks and he tugged on my face, causing me to meet his gaze. He looked distraught. From my lack of an answer? Whatever it was, he looked pathetic, and very cute. My mouth slid open slightly as I looked at his face.

"I wish there was something that would bring us closer together," my subconscious hissed. "Curse this fragile insignificant body! If only I was more of a jock then maybe he would kiss me and make me feel-"

I shook my head and cupped my hands over my ears as my eyes squinted shut. Why was I thinking all of these disturbing things all of the sudden? Was it just because I was so close to Kevin? My heart stopped—"disturbing". Were these feelings and emotions really disturbing if they were part of the human way of life; part of being alive…

Within an instant, as if he were able to read my mind, his lips locked with mine. I gasped at the sudden grant of a wish. My arms and legs turned to jelly and the small amount of energy that I had vanished as I tried to push away from him. There was nothing that I could do as he wrapped his arms around me; both to support me and to keep me close. My hands slid down his chest slowly as his tongue flicked into my mouth and teased mine. He was really kissing me; a passionate, long awaited kiss.

When he pulled away his face was red and he was panting softly. It wasn't a dream! My hands flew to my mouth as I dragged my fingers across it slowly. That was my first kiss… My first kiss was with Kevin! And suddenly I could feel the heat once again rush to the tips of my ears and my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. But I was happy; extremely happy.

"I hope you say yes," he smiled and pulled my hands from my face and kissed me once more before standing up straight and grabbing his shirt. "We have to go." He pulled his shirt over his head, "they'll be waiting for us."

I stood there against the lockers with my hand touching my lips. I heard him chuckle and make his way back towards me. I looked up to meet his gaze and smiled a bit. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"You can give me your answer later," he pushed away from me again and made his way towards the door. "Oh," he was louder this time. "And Dweeb! Don't forget that I'm the captain of the football team and nerds like you should be afraid of people like me." He winked and his voice got softer, "at least while other people are around."

He pushed the door open and was gone. The door slammed shut and I couldn't help the goofy smile that crossed my face as my fingers ran over my lips once again. For some reason, I didn't feel afraid or in shock. I felt happy and stronger than I had before. The thought made me laugh a bit to myself. Kevin liked me, he had just proved it. I had to do everything I could to help him win; everything I could to make him happy.

I nodded to myself, "I can do this." I turned and made my way towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Hi EveryOne~ I would just like to thank you all so much for the feedback that you have given me on this story! Really helps to encourage me to continue it. To be quite honest after the first locker room scene I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to take the story. But thanks to help I know where it may go! It's all thanks to the feedback that I get! :) Thank you. And please, Enjoy Chapter 7~]**

Chapter 7

When I stepped outside and looked at the members of the team tackle each other to the ground, all hopes of being able to help faded. The grunted and the noise that their shoulder pads made caused me to shiver. Slowly I made my way across the track towards where Kevin stood, overseeing the rest of the team. I grabbed this side of his shirt, shaking from the fear of being so close to such intense action.

He peered down at me and pushed my hand away. I jumped at the sudden sign of rejection and looked up at him. He leaned over slowly and whispered in my ear, "you can't be so clingy when the guys are around. I still have a reputation to up hold."

I nodded slowly, my eyes never leaving the men on the field. "I-I've just never been so close to s-such powerful action."

I cringed as Jordan rammed into a member, flinging him backwards onto the ground. Jordan laughed and looked over at me, glaring almost. Kevin ignored him and turned his back to the field. He looked at me and I up at him. I couldn't stop the fear from taking over my body as it made me shake.

Kevin tapped my shoulder and pointed to the bleachers. My feet gladly moved me quickly across the red track and through the gate to the bleachers. Kevin followed and made his way up to join me. He leaned back and wrapped his arm around the back of my seat, causing my heart to accelerate.

"So what do you need help to understand," he asked, his eyes never leaving the field. He jumped to his feet and cupped his hands over his mouth, "come on Felix use your fucking head! If you move like that how can you protect your QB?"

The man gave him and thumbs up and went back to the lineup they had on the field. Kevin plopped down and mumbled under his breath before looking at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Now that I knew his true intension for keeping me around, how could I stay calm? My cheeks heated and I had to look away towards the football field once more.

He smiled and rested his elbow on the back of the bleacher, resting his head in his hand. He looked back towards the field, "sometimes you just gotta yell at them to make them understand."

I tapped his knee, "you can do the yelling. I will stay safe that way."

He laughed, "Double Dweeb you sure are strange." He looked at me and smiled, "but that's alright. I like it."

My cheeks heated once more and I was forced to look at the field. I watched as they raced up and down the field, throwing the ball and tackling each other to the ground. I couldn't imagine playing such a dangerous game. My eyes caught a glimpse of Jordan and he knocked Felix to the side and caught the ball. He slid, turned, and raced down the field the way that the ball had come from.

"Backward," I thought. "Oh wait, I read about what that was called." I paused for a moment to think, my hand pressed against my forehead.

"What's that called Double D," Kevin asked from beside me.

I looked at him, "I'm thinking. And interception right? A pass that is intercepted, especially a forward pass."

Kevin laughed, "you don't need to memorize a definition. But yes, when someone from the opposing team catches the ball. Ok so what is it when someone from my team drops the ball and someone from the opposing team can collect it?"

"A fumble," I heisted as I tried to remember the page with the football definitions. "Right?"

Kevin nodded, "good. So then what are you having problems with?" his eyes were scanning the field as the team lined up for another go.

"The penalties," I mentioned. "I mean I understand what they are but someone them are tricky and I don't know how to catch them."

Kevin laughed, "well you don't have to worry about those. I will keep an eye out for those and the refs will take care of them while in the game. I was hoping that you would help find gaps in the line. But at the moment I think they look good."

I played with my thumbs in my lap, "why aren't you out there?"

His eyes never met mine, "because I couldn't be with you if I was over there now could I?"

Butterflies gathered in my stomach and my cheeks brightened to my ears. Maybe Kevin was telling to truth? He acted so calm around me though. Would he be able to act this calm if he was playing a trick on me? My eyes moved slowly towards Kevin, gliding over his face. He was handsome. Much more handsome than I with well defined facial features. My eyes skated down his neck to his arms. Even his arms were sculpted to perfection; well defined muscles teasing me.

Kevin bounced to his feet and I jumped, bringing my arms up to my chest, fists clenched, trying to protect myself. When I opened my eyes I saw Kevin glaring towards the field. When I turned I saw a pile of bodies with Jordan standing beside it, looking in our direction. Kevin's fists clenched and he ground his teeth. What had just happened.

Kevin took a deep breath, "get your mother fucking ass off my field now Jordan!"

My eyes grew wide as I looked towards the field once more. Jordan pulled his helmet off and seemed to be smirking as he made his way off the field. Had he just done something really bad? On purpose maybe? When I looked up at Kevin his expression had not changed. Pure rage over took his face as he watched Jordan make his way towards the locker rooms.

"Don't move Edd," Kevin growled as he made his way past me and down the bleachers.

I could only watch as Kevin made his way across the track and towards the people standing around someone on the ground. My heart raced and I got to my feet, trying to get a better look at the situation. Before I could make my way down the stairs I was stopped by an "ehem".

I looked to the bottom of the stairs and a little to the right to see Nazz with her science book in her arms. She had a smiled on her face and motioned for me to come down the stairs with her hand. As I made my way down the stairs to stand beside her a smile crossed my face. It had been a while since I had talked to Nazz. I wondered why she wanted me so suddenly.

"Greetings Nazz," I felt more relaxed, "how may I help you?"

"Hey Double D," her voice was like silk and I couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across my face. "I was wondering if you had time to help me study for the science test we have on Friday. If I don't pass I won't be able to go to the homecoming dance."

I nodded, "of course. I would love to help. I just have to tell Kevin that I'm leaving for a little while."

Her smile shrank as she nodded and watched me leave. I made my way across the track just in time to see a group of guys picking up the man that had been laying on the ground. I picked up the pace and tried my best to get to Kevin sooner rather than later. He wasn't paying attention to when I got closer to him. His hand was over his mouth and he looked like he was in shock from what just happened.

"Um K-kevin," I tried my best not to be too loud and upset him even more than he already was.

"What," he hollered as he turned towards me. I jumped and cringed at the noise. He rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry Double D." He exhaled slowly, "what's up?"

"I-is everyting ok?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I really hope so. Do you need something?" His eyes darted across the track towards Nazz and I could see the distaste that crossed his face.

"N-nazz asked me to help her studying for the Science test. I-is it ok for me to go?" Permission! I was asking for permission to help a friend? What was Kevin doing to me?

He nodded, "yeah. Where will you be? I'll come join you after I take a shower. I could use some help with it too."

I smiled a bit, "probably in the library. I will wait for you then."

He nodded, "alright. Be careful, have fun." He turned back to the guys that still remained on the field. "Alright boys hit the showers. We won't do anything else for today. Let's go take care of Ricky."

"Yes," they exclaimed and made their way towards the locker room.

I made my way back across the track towards Nazz and smiled, "shall we head to the library?"

She nodded, "sound cool dude."


	8. Chapter 8

**So, thanks to the help of a reader I caught the mistake that, they didn't drive to school, they took the bus! So this is the revised version of the going home scene. I actually think it turned out much cuter than the motorcycle scene. But don't worry, I will keep that scene for a later time! ;) But please, enjoy! And thank you for your support~**

Chapter 8

Nazz and I sat adjacent to each other while we sat at a table in the back of the library. She placed the bag on the table and pulled out paper and notes from class. We scattered out the notes and flipped the book open to the most recent chapter we had gone over in class. She began pointing to things in the book, asking for explanations on certain things.

I tried to explain to the best of my abilities without losing her in the process. Many times I found myself having to stop and reword my explanations using smaller words just to help her understand better. She leaned back in her chair a few times, pencil in her mouth, as she tried to comprehend what I was telling her.

She sighed and pushed the book away, "why is chemistry so hard dude?"

I smiled and pulled the book towards me, "it isn't that hard when you understand it. Let's talk about Electron Configurations. Those should be easy to get when you understand them."

She leaned forward and pulled a piece of paper close to her. Looking around for a moment she grabbed her Periodic Table and placed it right above the paper she had. She scribbled down the words 'Electron Configuration' at the top. Leaning her elbow on the table and placing her head in her hand she looked at me, encouraging me to begin.

"All right," I pulled the spare periodic table on top of the book and grabbed four different color high lighters.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at me. I uncapped the first color and drew a box around the first two columns of the periodic table and wrote a big letter 'S' in it. Respectfully I did this three other times, each time switching colors and letters, drawing different sized boxes around the periodic table.

"There," I placed it in front of her neatly and then pointed to each square, "these represent sublevels in your atoms. They are referred to as orbital's. That means that they are shaped different too." I pulled the book over and pointed out what each letters orbital looked like. "We don't need to know the shapes for the test or how many belong where what we need to know is how to write them. So if I was to Say Calcium, Ca, it would be 1s²2s²2p-"

She held up her hand, "whoa what?" she laughed, "Dude where are you getting these numbers from?"

I pointed to the periodic table. "When you go from left to right, you count the boxes. So there is Hydrogen and Helium, that makes 2, giving you 1s, because it is in the 1st row and both are in the s block, and the two elements gives you the exponent of two."

She made and 'o' shape with her mouth as her brow furrowed again. She stared intently at the piece of paper. For the next half hour we went back and forth, trying to explain and understand how two squares gave you the number two. Slowly she began to understand what I was talking about and she couldn't help but smile as she came to the sudden realization. I leaned back in my chair as I exhaled deeply. Finally we had reached a some-what victory over this.

"Hey Double D can I ask you something," she pushed the papers away and I could tell it wasn't about Chemistry anymore. I nodded and she continued, "why are you wearing Kevin's shirt?"

My eyes shot down to the lime green long-sleeved shirt I was wearing. I had forgotten that I was wearing it. "Umm you see I was eating a sandwich when I accidently dropped it on myself. And I didn't have another shirt and so Kevin gave me his because he was going to practice anyway and-"

She cut me off by holding her hand up in front of my face, "were you bullied?"

My eyes dropped down to my hands that laid in my lap. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "those guys are always picking on you huh? And you are always helping them out with homework and tutoring. And yet they are always picking on you huh dude?"

She looked at me and I couldn't give her the satisfaction of answering or looking back. My heart sank. We were finally doing something I loved; something I knew. And it had to be ruined all because of Kevin's shirt. I felt my stomach churn as I turned to face her. She had said something but I didn't hear it clearly.

"Excuse me," I asked, hoping for a clarification.

She looked up at the ceiling, "I said I wonder if Kevin has a date for homecoming yet. Dude do you think he will ask me?" She touched her finger to her cheek and smiled and I couldn't help but feel like I was going to puke.

My stomach was not agreeing with me and my heart either. It raced and seemed to be screaming in pain of the thought of Kevin asking Nazz to homecoming. But it wouldn't be the first time. They had gone to homecoming every year. It wouldn't surprise me if they went this year too. The thought only made my stomach sink more into my belly. Kevin had just asked me, why would he take Nazz?

"I don't know," was all I could find to reply. "Enough of a break, shall we get back?"

She seemed to pout but pulled the papers back in front of her and collected her pencil. Just as I sat up and went to give her one to try a back pack slammed on the table beside me and I jumped. My eyes met green as Kevin towered over me. I was relieved to see him. But almost as soon as the relief came, it vanished into a sickening lump in my stomach. Nazz's words and smile raced through my head as I watched him sit beside me.

His eyes got wide as he looked at me, "Dweeb are you all right?"

My hands moved to my face as I felt the cool sensation of tears on my cheeks. I rubbed the back of my hands on my cheeks and eyes and ensured them that I was alright, just over tired. They didn't believe me, I know, but they both went about their business and focused on chemistry.

The night passed slowly as we sat talking about science. Before we knew it the janitor was making his way towards us and telling us that it was time for us to be heading home. We agreed, packed up out things and made our way for the exit.

Nazz and Kevin walked side-by-side with me a few steps behind. I couldn't help the feeling of thinking that they looked very good together. A male and a female, the way it was supposed to be. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach as I came to the realization that Kevin and I would probably never end up together or have anything to do with each other after high school.

I shook my head and pushed all thoughts aside and had a conversation with my conscious. "Why am I getting so involved and upset over something like this? I was doing just find having my secret crush. I was able to act normally and now it feels like I can't even function." My eyes shot to the back of Kevin's head. "Being so close to him is messing me up. And having Nazz say such things isn't helping my situation either."

As we walked though the side door towards the parking lot Nazz said her goodbyes and thanks and raced to an awaiting car with girl friends packed in tightly. I looked around. Eddy was nowhere to be found. He must have gotten tired of waiting for me. He usually came back to school to pick me up. My eyes scanned the parking lot quickly. I guess that meant that I had to walk home.

I raised my hand and waved to Kevin, "thank you Kevin. I'll take my leave now." As I went to turn away Kevin grabbed my hand and tugged. I stopped and looked back at him. "Y-yes?"

"Alone," his voice was soft and I felt as if a sharp knife had just plunged deep into my chest. He sounded heartbroken at the fact that I wanted to take my leave. His eyes had softened and I felt a sudden urge to wrap my arms around him. I resisted as he released my hand and started down the sidewalk towards the cul-de-sac.

I followed after him quickly, not wanting to be left alone. My eyes opened wide as I came to a sudden realization that I now knew how he felt. We had spent the entire day together. Was parting such a hard thing to do? I grabbed my shirt above my heart and cringed a bit. The thought of Kevin leaving my side to go home after such an, interesting day, made me distraught. I glanced up at him and then back down towards the sidewalk. I didn't want to leave, not when I was just beginning to learn so much about him and who he was.

I lurched forward from the abrupt impact that came to my shoulders. I looked up at Kevin as he leaned towards me, his eyes never looking at me but straight ahead. He looked as if he was blushing. Embarrassment? I looked at my shoulder that was opposite of him to see his hand drooped over it. a smile crossed my face and I found myself leaning against him, tucked nicely under his armpit. He grunted a bit and put on a smug look, as if he was one tough guy who had no time foe sweetness. The thought made the goofy smile I had stay on my face.

The walk home was quiet but not lonely. Kevin stayed with me the entire time, sometimes holding my hand, sometimes leaning against me with his hands in his pockets. Either way, I was happy to be spending time with him, even if we weren't talking.

As we reached the cul-de-sac I looked both ways before crossing the street to where my house was, thinking I left Kevin on the sidewalk on his side of the cul-de-sac. When I turned around to wave goodbye he was standing right beside me. I jumped as he called me stupid and walked past me, his hands in his pockets.

I turned and looked at him as he began his way towards my house. "W-where are you going?" I raced after him.

"I'll walk you to the door," he said with a smile.

I nodded slowly and made my way up the path towards my house. I was shaking so much that when I went to put the key in the lock I dropped it. Kevin leaned over and picked it up, holding out a flat hand for me to collect it once again. I apologized and took the key from him. I tried once more.

-Slam-

I looked straight ahead at the door. Kevin now placed both his hands on either side of the door, stretching his arms past my face. His body was close to mine and his breath went down my neck. I shook from the intense feeling. I put the key in the lock and turned, thanking myself for not dropping the key again.

I turned the knob and stood in the doorway for a moment before turning to face him. "Thank you Kevin."

Kevin walked closer to the door so that he towered over me, his face leaning down towards mine. "Of course."

I was trembling, but from what? It wasn't fear, or was it? the intensity in his eyes and the heat radiating from his body made me shake and shiver. My eyes trailed down his face towards his lips as mine hung slightly open, trying to help me catch my breath.

"Double D," Kevin whispered as his face came closer to mine.

I tried to back away but before I could, our mouths met. His tongue shot into my mouth and I felt like I was melting. His kiss was much more passionate from the one in the locker room. I couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped me and he kissed me with such force that I had to grasp his shirt in order to keep balance.

He pulled away slowly, a line of drool still connecting our mouths. I didn't care about that. All I could do was pant softly and say his name. "K-kevin…"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello Everyone~_**

**_ I told you I would have story for you soon! And here you are! ) I hope that you enjoy. And, don't worry, there will be another update very soon! 3 )  
~VioletHorizon  
_**

Chapter 9

He wrapped his arms around my waist and forced me gently into the house, kicking the door shut behind him. With a slight turn he pressed my back against the wall, causing me to gasp and creating another perfect opportunity for his mouth to find mine. The small, almost silent, moans that escaped us resonated through my ears and my body began to feel hot; strange even.

Slowly he pulled his arms away from me but his mouth never left mine. Through the panting and soft moans I heard the clicking of buttons from a jacket. My eyes shot open to see his as our mouths parted. He was panting, blushing, and looking completely different from any way I had ever seen him before. He wasn't a jock at the moment. Right now, he was warm, loving, and almost pathetic looking; needy if you will. My heart raced at the image before me.

But something snapped in my mind, bringing me back to reality. What was Kevin going to do? How far was he going to go? Would he stop if I told him to? The questions came rushing into my mind and I couldn't focus on anything else. I had just found out this new secret about Kevin, would he really do … that to me after such a short time of finding out?

I think I began to shake, I couldn't focus. Kevin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, pressing himself into me. The pant to my breath returned as my hands pressed against his beautifully sculpted chest. He was too good; too amazing for someone like me. He was strong and well loved by everyone while I was—

What am I? I'm not popular even though people know me and my name; I'm not loved by everyone like the quarterback of the football team would be; I know big words and facts but being smart isn't everything, the proof was in the fact that I was always bullied. In other words, I was the complete opposite of Kevin. We don't have anything in common, do we? We get along but at the same time he frightens me and isn't afraid to pound me.

I buried my face into his neck. This person before me, another man—the man I loved—was causing me so much happiness. But at the same time there was also confusion and doubt that clouded my mind. His hands ran up then down my back as he tried to calm me down. He said my name softly and my mind went blank. He was being so gentle with me. I never believed Kevin could be so gentle.

He pulled us apart and I leaned against the wall once more. It was just now that I realized that he was shirtless. The only piece of clothing on his upper body was his letterman's jacket. He smiled and looked at my hand as he took it in his own; his fingers running across the fabric that covered half of my hand. That's right! I was still wearing his shirt!

"Maybe if I give it to him he will leave," my subconscious suggested.

Kevin's eyes met mine and I could feel the heat in my cheeks rise. His smile grew and he pressed his lower half against mine, grinding slowly. The pant to my breath quickened and a small moan escaped my mouth. I cupped my free hand over my mouth and tried to hide the escaping noises. My body was feeling so weird. The new emotions that were running wild through my body were unlike anything I had ever felt before. My eyes met his and I could tell he was satisfied with himself. Was this what it meant to be surrounded by the one you loved?

"Ah," I bit my lip as the bulge that was growing in his pants ground against my growing erection.

"T-this c-can't be happening," my mind hollered at me. "Stop this!"

But nothing happened. My body wasn't listening to me. And slowly, all thoughts began to disappear and I was swarmed by Kevin. My mind shouted for Kevin's touch. But he didn't "read –my-mind" this time and touch me. Instead all he did was grind slowly against me, hold my hand, and listen to the small moans that escaped me.

"Mmm," he hummed. "Double D."

And with that his mouth was back on mine and his pressed harder against me. He released my hand and slid his arms around me, grabbing my ass and making me gasp softly into his mouth. He seemed to hum with pleasure and he squeezed my backside tighter and pulled it towards him. I found my hands flying to his chest. One of his hands met mine and he squeezed it, as if telling me to squeeze and rub his chest. So I did and he groaned happily into my mouth.

He pulled his mouth and hands away from me and stood up straight. My body chilled at the sudden lack of heat and my eyes shot up to his, worried I had done something wrong. He was panting softly and red in the face. He was watching me closely and I couldn't help the small hint of fear that began to dwell in my stomach. Was he going to leave?

"I-I should probably leave," he turned his head away from me and rubbed the back of his head.

"W-what," I asked, "w-why?"

His eyes shot back to mine; surprised at my sudden concern? He smirked a bit to himself and leaned towards me, pressing his hands against the wall on either side of my face. "You want me to stay?"

Without thinking I nodded, leaned up and kissed him.

He looked at me, almost shocked that I had kissed him. After a few seconds he blinked and looked at me, a small smirk on his face. "But I don't know what I will do if I wind up staying Double D."

The fear in my stomach began to grow slowly and my heart picked up pace. It must have read on my face because once again he began to pull away. I grabbed at his jacket and tugged gently, halting him in his path. He just looked at me and before I knew it I was in his arms being carried through the house towards the stairs.

"K-Kevin," I wrapped my arms around his neck, afraid that he would drop me. He laughed softly and tightened his grip around me.

He made his way up the stairs and down the hall towards my room. He kicked the door shut gently and walked towards my bed against the far wall in my room. He laid me down and laid on top of me; his elbows on the bed to support himself so all his weight wasn't on me. I once again found my hands on his chest and blushed slightly when I realized where they were. I pulled them away so that they rested on my chest and he laughed softly.

"You really want me to stay," he asked, leaning over and leaving small, soft kisses on my neck.

I shivered and nodded slowly. He laughed softly but didn't stop leaving kisses. After he made his way from my ear to my collar bone he hovered his face above mine and kissed me softly, telling me he would stay.

He sat up straight and pushed the jacket from his arms so it dropped to the floor beside the bed. My eyes followed it to the floor. And before I knew what he was doing, he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and tugged it up and over my head. I was pulled off the bed before bouncing back against it after the article of clothing left my body.

Instinctively my arms raced to my chest to cover it. Kevin smiled and tugged at my arms until I finally let him pull them away. But the speed of both my heart and breathing didn't decrease. My eyes shot to Kevin's face as he licked his lips, his hands pinning mine to the bed on either side of me. I squirmed a bit and tried to get them free, but it was no use.

He leaned over and kissed from my neck down to my chest. I shivered at the sensation and tried to calm myself down. I was over reacting. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me, would he? My eyes met his as his tongue flicked across my right nipple.

"Ah," I squirmed more. What a weird, yet unique, feeling. He did it again and I squirmed more. It felt…good.

I bit my lip as he did it again. He shifted so he was above my other nipple and I waited for his tongue to flick across it. I released my lip and gasped softly at this new sensation that resonated from my nipples through my now boiling body.

"K-kevin," I manage to say.

Kevin's cheeks turned to a bright red and his mouth enclosed around my nipple. He sucked on it and I shivered.

"Ahh," my body reacted and my chest pushed it self towards him. Kevin released one of my hands so that his could run itself over my other nipple. He pinched it. "Ahh!" I squirmed under him from the small shot of pain that raced through me. But, it still felt good. The feeling of him sucking and pinching felt wonderful on my chest.

My eyes shot towards him and he began to kiss down my stomach towards my pants. My pants! Oh no! What was he going to do down there?! I squirmed and watched; there was nothing I could say; no words that I could find!

He stopped at my pant line and looked up at me, as if he was asking for permission. I shook my head and brought my free arm up and across my face. This was too embarrassing! I couldn't believe that I had allowed us to go this far already!

He tugged on the hand he held in his and my eyes met his. He was biting the piece of my pants that hooked over the button. My cheeks heated and thoughts swelled in my head. Suddenly, he jerked his head upwards, releasing my pants from the button. My heat stopped. Kevin, was going to see all of me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello Everyone- I'm sorry to have left you hanging with the last Chapter. But I have finally completed my journey of moving to my final destination! The only problem, I have no internet in my house yet. So I have to use a computer at my dad's office for the internet. The only problem then... is the internet is fucking slow as hell. T-T But I will try my best to update story to you as best as I can. Like today ;) I have Chapter 10 for you. I'm sorry if there are errors in it. I am going to type it into the Doc thing on here while looking back and forth between my lap top and this computer. If you do see errors and you think they are a problem, please let me know! I would greatly appreciate it. AGAIN! I'm so sorry for leaving you all on a cliff, waiting to see what happens next. But hey ;) that just means you will come back right?! I hope so!  
Lots of Love-VioletHorizon**_

Chapter 10

The thought of Kevin seeing all of me drained my head of any blood I still had left. I pulled my hand away from him and covered my eyes. I was scared; terrified even! But what scared me the most was not the fact that Kevin was touching me. If I was being honest with myself, the truth was much worse than what was really happening physically.

"Double D," Kevin asked.

His voice was soft and full of concern. I moved my hands from my face to see his bright green eyes above me. Before my mind could tell my body to stop, my arms stretched forward and wrapped around his neck. I buried my face into his chest and began to cry. He was there and he was actually real; not a figment of what limitied imagination I had. He was the person that, for so long, held my attention and my heart. To know that he actually wanted me, and in this way, made all the emotions in my body run wild with happiness. But fear, too, ran through my veins. What was scaring me the most was the fact that, deep down, I wanted Kevin like this.

Kevin wrapped his arms around me and slid his hand up and down my back. He held me close and kissed the top of my head. He was so gentle now, unlike how he usually was at school of just out in the cul de sac. Slowly, I moved my face to see his eyes staring into mine once again. He smiled and kissed my lips delicately. My heart swooned and his smile got bigger.

"Double D," he said, kissing me once more, "we don't have to go any further if you don't want to."

My heart sank and I shook my head, grasping his shirt tight in my hands, pulling me closer to him, "I want you Kevin."

His cheeks heated and so did mine. I cupped my hands over my mouth and stared at him. I couldn't believe the words that had just come from my mouth. I looked up at him as he smiled and pressed his forehead to mine. Suddenly, he was pushing his legs between mine and slowly began ot move his hips back and forth against my lower half. A small gasp escaped my mouth as my eyes shot down to where his lower half now touched mine.

"Double D," his voice was low, almost a whisper, pulling my attention back to his face, "I want you too." He kissed me, much more passionately this time, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

A moan escaped me and he made a thrusting motion with his hips into me. I groaned into his mouth at the sudden burst of intensity and couldn't stop my body as it began to slide back and forth against him. He pulled his mouth from mine and looked down at where we were touching, his breath a fast pant.

"Hey," he said, sitting up straight and grabbing the pant line of his pants, "I hope that this proves my feelings for you. Please stop questioning it."

The temperature in my cheeks raised and stretched to my ears as he undid his pants and slowly pushed them down to his knees. My eyes met his and he looked needy. Kevin really had this craving for me? It made my body hot just thinking of the two of us -

The redness in my cheeks must have been a new shade of red as it turned brighter. Why was I suddenly thinking these things? I knew that I liked Kevin and that being around him would make me happy, but this? We were going to have sex? And on a school night? I looked at him and went to speak as he grabbed my pants and tugged them from my hips. A small squeal escaped my mouth as I bounced back against the bed. I cupped my hand over my mouth once more and watched as he leaned over and left soft kisses on my chest and down my stomach.

Why wasn't I fighting him? Why hadn't I screamed or told him to leave yet? 'I want you Kevin' echoed through my head and my brain must have exploded. I really did want Kevin. And Kevin really did want me. What was the problem then, besides that two men together in public was tricky? Right here, and right now, we were happy together.

I tried to let go of the thoughts that ran through my head and tried to focus on just Kevin. He was moving slowly down my stomach, wrapping his fingers into the waist band of my boxers. I couldn't help thinking that it was a good thing I had moved on to boxers.

Quickly, my boxers were pulled from my body and I was stark naked. I fought the urge to cover myself as Kevin stared down at the most private part of my body. I closed my eyes and looked away as his hand slowly tailed up my leg towards...there.

I shivered as he ran a single finger down the shaft of my length. My eyes shot open as he grabbed it gently and held it straight up.

"Look," Kevin's voice was low, almost a whisper. "Look how hard you are here Double D." His eyes shot to mine as he slowly leaned his face down towards my length, "just for me."

My eyes grew wide and my heart raced as his mouth attached itself to the top of my length. I couldn't help the sudden pulse that rushed through my body; it was hot and felt wonderful.

Slowly, he began to move his head up and down my length. My breath quickened and my body began to heat. Sweat raced down every inch of my body and I felt as if I was in a different world. The pleasure that came from Kevin through my body was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. A sudden thrust of my hips helped push my way deeper into his mouth and I groaned.

I looked down at him to see him taking my entire length into his mouth. My heart almost burst as he opened his eyes to look up at me. He seemed satisfied and accomplished' like some big task had been overcome. Had he really been wanting me like this for so long that it became an accomplished task? I pushed the thought away as I could feel my body becoming stranger; my body arched slightly and I grabbed the sheets.

Kevin pulled himself from my length and stroked it, "you gonna cum already Double D?"

"Ahh," I shook at the thought and looked down at him. He licked his lips and attached himself once more.

A pulse shot through my body and I found myself climaxing into his mouth. Relief shot through my body as Kevin sat up straight and licked his lips once more, swallowing what I had shot into his mouth. I blushed as he leaned over and licked my length once more, sending another wave of shivers through me.

I was panting; short quick breathed as I looked at him. He smiled and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on my forehead. His face hovered over mine for a moment before he laid beside me on the bed. I watched him, a questioning look on my face as he smiled. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off and grabbed my boxers before handing them to me.

I frowned at the sight of my boxers and looked at him.

"What," he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Did you want me to continue?"

I blushed at the thought, "n-no. I just t-thought that w-we were..." My voice trailed off. I was too embarrassed to continue. After all, he had just swallowed the sperm he had managed to make me shoot into his mouth. The thought made me blush me.

He smiled and laid his head on my chest, kissing it softly. "It's a school night. Besides, we cant rush things Double D. I don't want to hurt you." His eyes shot up to mine and I could tell he was thinking of something evil. "And," he sat up and leaned over me, his face drawing nearer to mine.

"A-and," I asked, pressing myself back into my bed.

"I want you to do something for me."

My heart raced, "w-what?"

"Everytime this gets hard," he ran a finger over the tip of my length and i shivered; 'eee'. "I want you to tell me. You aren't allowed to touch yourself, or have any other person touch you. You come to me whenever it gets hard." His eyes darted to mine and he smirked, "even if we are at school. Understand?"

I froze for a moment and thought. Slowly, I nodded and a smile once again crossed his face accompanied by a 'good'. He took the boxers from my hands and slid them onto my legs before taking his spot beside me once again. He tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. I stared at his face for a few moments before i curled up beside him; my head on his chest, my hand tucked slightly under my cheek, my legs curled around one of his, and a smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone~  
I'm going to toot my horn for a moment and tell you all that I have publish another KevEdd, besides this one. I like to think that I am a good writer, and I must be because a friend of mine asked me to write her a special KevEdd. This one is based off of an episode of Ed, Edd, and Eddy. It's the Boomerang episode, and that's what the story is titled. This story is complete and I hope you will look into it as well. And I hope that you like it! I suggest you watch the episode before you read it. Refresh your memory! :D  
Anyway~~ I'll stop wasting your time! Please, enjoy Chapter 11 of FootBall help! This is the longest chapter thus far and is, very good in my opinion. ;)  
Enjoy-VioletHorizon**

Morning came before I knew it. I awoke to the ringing of my alarm clock and I found myself laying in bed; alone. I sat up, turned off the alarm, and looked around the room. Socks, shoes, and a jacket still laid on my floor where he had ditched them last night. A smile crossed my face and I sniffed the air; bacon. I threw the covers from me and rushed to the door.

I hesitated to open it. My eyes shot to the clock on the nightstand beside my bed. There were still a few hours before school. Plenty of time to be with Kevin, then shower, and then study a little bit before the bus arrived. I threw the door open, paused for a moment to smell the air—eggs and bacon—and began to casually make my way down the stairs.

I peeked around the corner to the kitchen to see him standing by the stove, a spatula in his hand while his other rested on his hip. I blushed slightly at the sight of him in just his pants. Even from behind you could tell that he was in shape; well defined, sculpted muscles out lined his back, shoulders, and arms.

He peeked over his shoulder at me and smiled, "good morning. Hungry?"

I smiled and made my way into the kitchen, "it all smells lovely Kevin. Do you require help with anything?"

He shook his head and turned back to the frying pan in front of him. "Unless you want to get drinks?"

"I can do that," I replied as I made my way to the fridge. "What would you like to drink? I have apple juice, orange juice, grape juice, milk? I can also make coffee or tea if you are interested in one of those?"

He laughed a bit, "apple sounds good."

As I pulled the fridge door open a wave of cold air hit me and I shivered. Quickly I pulled the bottle of Apple Juice from the top shelf and closed the door. I looked down my body at my bare chest and legs. I should have put on pants before I came down stairs. I shook my head of the thought and made my way to a cupboard near the sink. Opening it I found an array of glasses and dishware. I grabbed two short glasses and set them on the sink before turning towards Kevin again.

"Did you find dishes or do you want me to pull them out?"

"I didn't find them," he turned off the burner and looked at me, "I was looking for a frying pan instead." He smiled.

I smiled back and pulled two plates from the cupboard before closing it.

Breakfast was nice, better than eating along. Besides, I was with Kevin, anywhere we went would have been better than being alone. I stared down at my empty plate as he collected it and walked to the sink. 'He's a very good cook', crossed my mind. Although it was just bacon and eggs, they were some of the best eggs I had ever had. I smiled and watched him from my seat at the table as he began to wash the dishes.

"Double D," Kevin called, looking over his shoulder with a smile. "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

My cheeks heated and I looked away from him. "T-take a shower," I thought to myself. I paused for a moment to consider the different possibilities. "W-well.. It would save on water. A-and…" I smiled to myself, "it would mean that I get to have friendly, loving Kevin a little longer."

He turned off the water before he faced with, "well?"

I nodded slowly, "s-sure."

A smile grew across his face and I knew I had given him the right answer. He made his way towards me, leaned over me and placed a small kiss on my lips. He was happy and it resonated throughout his entire body.

I got to my feet and began to make my way up stairs with him closely behind. If I was quiet enough, I could hear his panting behind me. My heart froze as I considered what else the shower would have entailed for us. For some reason I smiled at this thought. I tapped my hands against my cheeks trying to wake myself of this confusion.

"If things happen, they happen," my subconscious barked. "Kevin is being loveable. And if a loveable Kevin comes from these sort of things, well then you just have to go with the flow." I shivered at the thought. But it was true. If I wanted to be with Kevin I knew that he would want these things from me. My hand quickly darted to the front of my boxers. And for some reason, my body was already reacting to Kevin's presence.

"One piece is already there," my subconscious smoothed as he "patted" my head. "Now we just have to get this little guy there, too."

I slapped him away as I stood in front of the bathroom door. Kevin pressed himself against my backside and rested his head on my shoulder. He pointed to the door, "you have to open it."

With a shaky hand I grabbed the doorknob and a soft groan escaped me as Kevin began to grind back and forth against me. I looked over my shoulder and back at him. His hands were place on my hips and beside that and his face, his lower half was the only thing touching me. It drove me insane. Kevin was just barley touching me and my body was already turning hot and reacting.

I pushed the door open and Kevin stopped grinding but didn't leave me. Together, we walked into the bathroom. He kicked the door shut and my heart leaped as I was once again in a small, confined space with a horny Kevin. He pulled away from me and all heat seemed to leave my body. How did he do that? One minute make me insanely hot and then the next as cold as ice?

I head the zip of a zipper and the sound of pants against bare skin. He was getting undressed, I should too. I pulled my hat from my head and placed it on the sink, not thinking. I grabbed my boxers and went to tug them down when I heard, "blonde?"

He took a step towards me and I grabbed my hat, tugging it back onto my head and down towards my eyes. I had turned in the process so I was facing him. He was naked and…big. I swallowed hard as he moved closer to me and put his hands on mine. I looked away from him and closed my eyes as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Why won't you let me see," he sounded wounded. My eyes shot open to look at his, but they were closed. "It's just me you know." He opened his eyes and stared into mine.

I couldn't help the thought that raced through my head and the sudden bursting of, "but you're the captain of the football team!"

He stood up straight and looked down at me; questioning me. I couldn't look at him. I had just stated my biggest fear with this relationship so far. He was the captain and I was a nerd everyone picked on. Why would the captain want to be around me? Only to find out things about me and then embarrass me, right? That is the only other reason besides…he really does like me. And somewhere deep down I knew that he did. But I had to make sure that was all it was.

"What does that have to do with anything," he asked. My eyes shot to his. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "So what? Why does my status have to be a part of our relationship?"

"Huh," I thought.

"Look," he looked at me, "I love you Double D. I don't want to use you for the team, I don't want the team to use you for anything like homework, I don't even want Eddy to be around you. Do you know how jealous I get whenever he's around you?"

"What," my subconscious blabbered.

He looked away from me and stared at the floor, "I hate everyone who's around you. I don't even want you share you with my team." He hesitated for a moment before he turned towards me, "I mean like your mind." He sighed and leaned against the counter even more, slouching his shoulders. "I hate the feeling I get whenever I see people around you. And then Nazz came around yesterday!" He pushed away from the counter and turned his back towards me. My eyes shot to his ass; nice, round, firm ass.

"I don't like her being around you," his voice was low. "I'm afraid she's going to steal you from me."

I looked away and grabbed my hat, tugging it down over my eyes more, "that should be my line."

"What," he asked turning towards me.

"W-well," I tried to look at him but I lacked the courage. "She… when we were in the library she asked if you were going to take her to homecoming. She likes you. … Shouldn't I be worried she will steal you from me?"

"Hm," escaped him as he made his way towards me. I lifted my hat to see his face. He was smiling. He stretched out his arms and wrapped them around me, pulling me close to him. "I don't want her. I want you."

I clung to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly—or what I considered to be tight—and smiled. Kevin really did want me, and not for his football team. Somehow, though, I already knew this. Finally, it seemed, all of my worries had been lifted off of my shoulders and it was just Kevin and I, as happy as could be.

"Come on," he said with a soft kiss to my lips, "let's take a shower." His eyes shot to my hat for a second before he looked at my eyes and curled his fingers into my boxers.

My heart raced as he bent down on his knees and slowly pulled them down my legs. I shivered as I looked down at green eyes. Stepping out I found myself tugging my hat from my head and setting it onto the counter. His eyes got wide as he looked up at me. Now, I was stark naked.

He stood up, grabbed the brim of his cap and pulled it off with a smile. He set it on the counter beside mine and looked at the hats for a moment before looking back at me. I smiled and he leaned forward, kissing me. He wrapped his arms around me as he pushed his way into my mouth, deeper and with more passion. Suddenly, we were moving backwards towards the shower. He picked me up over the little step and set me down on the cold tile floor. I jumped at the sudden change in temperature but was overcome with heat as he pressed himself against me.

"Turn it on," he panted in between kisses, not wanting to leave me.

My arm left his back and found the faucet, turning it on towards the warm water. He jumped suddenly, his mouth never losing mine. He must have gotten a burst of cold water hitting his back. He pulled away slowly and looked over his shoulder to see the water shooting out towards his back. The water cascaded down his body and my length stood at attention, bumping into his. He was very handsome and I couldn't stop my heart from feeling like it was going to burst. His eyes shot down towards our touching erections and the blush that broke out across my face burned from ear to ear. He smiled and turned us slightly, pressing me back against the wall.

Water trailed down my body as I, too, now stood under the waterfall. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me, studying my body. My hands curled and placed themselves on my chest above my heart. I looked away from his face and at his chest. I really did like his chest. My eyes trailed down towards his washboard stomach. I really did like his abs. He chuckled softly and I jerked my attention back to his face.

"You know you can touch me," he said as he placed a hand on my chest, cupping over my nipple. "Because I'm going to touch you, too."

I shivered and watched as he leaned over towards my chest. He moved his hand and attached his mouth. I squirmed against the wall as his tongue flicked across my nipple. I slid a hand onto his shoulder and down his back. His eyes trailed up my chest to my face and he seemed to be smiling even with his mouth full. I didn't pay much attention to his face. Instead, I was focusing my attention on the pleasure that came from my chest and fingertips. Yes, my fingertips. Touching Kevin filled me with such pleasure that I could hardly bare it. I was actually touching him, without worrying that it was all just a prank, without worrying about the poundings, without worrying that tomorrow he would leave me.

He slid down my body and I found myself running my fingers through his autumn-orange hair. I tugged gently as he kissed the small dip in my hip before turning his attention to the part of my body that seemed to crave him the most. He licked it slowly, sending shivers up and down my spine. His eyes were glued to my face as different expressions flashed across it. He slid his mouth over the head of my length and my knees began to give. I pressed myself against the wall and tried to hold myself up, grabbing at the tile with my free hand. He moved his head back and forth, slowly at first and then gradually getting faster. My grip on his hair tightened and he moaned against me. The vibration sent shakes down my legs and he could probably tell. He slid his arms under my legs and moved upwards so that my knees were on his shoulders and my feet were off the ground. I gasped at the sudden movement. He was holding me on his shoulders as if I was nothing.

His head bobbed back and forth faster and I felt myself climbing higher to my climax. I pressed my head against the tile and let the water rushed down my body, not helping to cool anything. The heat from both Kevin and the shower was making me sweat. Sweating in the shower? Who would have thought? At least it was in the shower where I could clean up right after.

I arched myself off of the wall and pushed myself deeper into Kevin's mouth, unmeaning to. He groaned and pulled away before pushing all the way back.

"Ahh," I cried as I came, deep in his throat.

He gagged slightly and pulled away. He looked up at me and licked his lips, "you have to let me know before you do that, k?"

I nodded slowly and placed a hand on his cheek. He was very handsome indeed. "And mine," my subconscious purred. I smiled. Yes, and mine.

He slid me from his shoulders so my feet were once again on the ground and I found myself having troubles standing up straight. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me up against him, pressing me slightly into the wall. I looked up at him and smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, I was happy just being with him.

"You idiot," my mind hissed as it "slapped" me. "You can't just keep taking. He didn't cum last night and look, he's still hard! Do your part!"

I blushed and in my mind I was flailing my arms and screaming as I ran in circles. How could I do something like that? I would probably do something wrong and weird and Kevin wouldn't like me anymore. But, maybe Kevin would stop liking me if I didn't do that? My eyes shot down to his erection and I blushed. He placed a hand on it and stroked it slowly. I glanced up at him. His eyes were closed and he pressed his forehead against mine. I leaned forward and kisses him softly. His eyes opened and he stared into blue eyes. I couldn't take my eyes from him—or my mouth. I pushed forward into him and kissed him again. His tongue shot into my mouth and he moaned into it. I placed a hand on his stomach, trailing down it slowly, my fingers falling into the lines that created his washboard abs.

His mouth pulled away from mine and his eyes followed my fingers. I stopped before I got to his belly button and looked at his face. His hand was moving faster and his breathing had picked up. He tilted his head up and kissed me before he moaned and slid his forehead back onto mine.

"D-don't tease," he said as he placed his free hand on mine, intertwining our fingers.

"I-I j-just wanted…" I trailed off as I slipped my hand from his and placed it on his erection. He grunted softly and watched my hand. I ran a finger over the small slit at the tip and his body shook. His mouth dropped open slightly and his panting became quicker, short breaths. I curled my fingers around it and moved my hand slowly up and down. He took his hand away and placed it on mine, once again intertwining out fingers.

Our hands moved faster and he shivered all over. He shifted and pressed his shoulder into the wall, wrapping his free arm around my waist and tucking his head into my shoulder. I spread my fingers out across his shoulder blade that was opposite the one against the wall and felt the muscles in his arm as he pumped out hands harder and faster.

"Ah," escaped his mouth and he caught my eye.

This image of Kevin, was priceless. It had to be the sexiest, more defenseless face I had ever seen. And I, would be the only person that would ever be able to see it. He tilted his face up into my neck and grazed his teeth across it softly as he shot his load onto my stomach. I jumped slightly from both the sensation in my neck and the burst from him. He was panting, soft sharp breaths into my neck. He took his hand from mine and I took mine from his length. He stood up straight and let out a long breath, forming an 'o' with his mouth.

He stretched out, leaned forward and kissed me, "that was the best climax I have ever had."

I blushed and looked away from him and down at my hands. He pressed his forehead to my temple and I could feel the smile that came from his face. His smile I saw in my mind made me smile.

"Well," he said, standing up straight, "shall we take a shower?"

I smiled more and nodded as I watched him pick up a bottle of body wash and squeeze some into his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone! Here is another chapter for you. Actually, I hope to have another one up for you today as well! But I have a question for you all.  
Q: What would you think if I added a chapter from Kevin's P.O.V? Would that be alright with you or do you think I should just keep if from Edd's perspective? I have a really good idea for a Kevin pov but I wanted to know what you all thought first! Let me know, K?!  
Anyway-Disclaimer: I do not own Nat! He belongs to a wonderful artist c2ndy2c1d! I absolutely love her artwork! She is on deviant and tumblr and probably lots of others, but that's where I follow her the most.  
Now without further ado! Please, Enjoy!  
-VioletHorizon**

Chapter 12

We stood at the front door and my heart began to pound. "What if people see us walking out of my house together?"

I looked up at him as he pondered the thought for a moment. He shrugged and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "we tell them that I was studying for that big Science test with you that is coming up tomorrow. If they ask 'why in the morning', we tell them because I have practice after school."

I looked at him and nodded. This morning's shower danced in my head and I blushed at the thought of Kevin, deep red in the face, as he leaned against me. His small chuckle made me shake my head to look at him more clearly. He leaned forward and kissed me and I pushed back against him, kissing him deeper. He moaned softly into my mouth as our tongues danced.

He pulled away slowly and licked his lips, "you are getting better at that."

The redness level in my cheeks rose and I looked away from him. He kissed my temple and took his arm from around me. Cold. Once again all the heat in my body was pulled from me as Kevin's touch left. How does he do that?

He turned the knob and pushed the door open, slung his bag over his shoulder, slid his hand into his pocket, turned on the smug 'tough football player' attitude and made his way down the few front steps to my house. I rolled my eyes at the sudden change of character and walked out the door.

"Locked," I thought to myself as I slid my house keys into my small bag and turned to see Kevin waiting for me at the end of the small path. He wasn't looking at me but towards the group of kids that had gathered at the bus stop. I made my way towards him and he glanced down at me. His face said angry and tough, but when I read his eyes, they said all but sweet nothings. Slowly we walked together towards the bus stop; not touching, and not talking.

Nazz jumped to her feet and greeted us both. Rolf joined her and wrapped an arm around Kevin. Anger shot through my body. He was touching Kevin, my Kevin! Nazz was saying my name but I was too wrapped up in the jealousy of mine to pay her any attention. I stopped all train of thought for a moment and cleared my head.

"Why am I so jealous," I questioned myself. "It is just Rolf. And Kevin showed me just this morning how serious he was about me. There is no need for this jealousy."

"Dork," Kevin hollered and I jumped.

"Y-yes," I asked.

"Are you all right," he asked as the bus pulled up in front of us. "You seem kind of spaced out."

"I think the Edd boy has something on his mind," Rolf said with his accent and a small laugh.

The others began to pile onto the bus as Kevin leaned in towards my ear, "what are you thinking about?" I could feel his smirk on my neck, "anything good?"

I turned to glare at him but he had already made his way onto the bus. I soon followed when I got a shove from Ed in the back. I turned and verbally protested at him and he got a saddened look on his face as he apologized. Eddy shoved past him, grabbed my arm and pulled as we made our way to the back of the bus. As we passed Kevin I could see the frown and motion of grinding teeth coming from his mouth. Nazz had taken her spot beside him but his eyes never left me. In my mind I apologized to him but I had a feeling an apology would not be enough.

Eddy pushed me into the seat first and my face smacked the window. I groaned at the sudden impact and rubbed my cheek as he took his spot beside me. I knew I was going to be questioned and talked at. It had been such a wonderful morning and now I was going to be bombarded with ridiculous questions.

"Where were you yesterday," Eddy asked in his whining voice.

"What do you mean where," I asked back, "I was at school of course."

"Well no duh," he replied, getting a little louder. "But WHERE were YOU?!"

I thought about his question for a moment. "You mean at school? Well I was in class and then I went to lunch, and more class-"

"Can it! Ed and I saw you on the football field! Why were you out there? And with Kevin! What were you two doing together?"

"Together," echoed in my mind and I couldn't help my legs from pinching shut. Why was just the word together making me feel like this?

"Well," Eddy pushed.

"We were studying for chemistry and I had to know when he was going to be done so that we could. Nazz also wanted to study. You can ask her, we were all in the library."

"There," I thought to myself with a slight nod. "That should shut up that question."

He thought for a moment and a small frown crossed his face. "We had stuff to do and you just went off to study with others?"

I crossed my arms, closed my eyes and turned my face from him, tilting it up slightly, "I made no such plans with you yesterday. I'm not entitled to be at your side every minute you know."

His frown hardened and he looked towards the front of the bus. My guess was the he was searching for Kevin. He turned back towards me and his eyes softened a bit but his frown remained.

"Just be careful," his voice softened and he sounded almost concerned. "Remember what they did to me at homecoming one year?"

Justin's voice popped into my head as I remembered him in the hall telling me that he would do the same thing if he could. My heart sank at the thought. Kevin wouldn't let him touch me let alone pull a prank on me at such a high caliber. My heart sank even more. Kevin and I just had a wonderful morning, and he even told me that he didn't want to share me with his team! Why would he go through all this acting just so he could pull off a homecoming prank?

"He wouldn't," my subconscious hissed, glaring at Eddy for making me think such things again.

"I will do my best," I replied to Eddy.

The bus pulled into the school parking lot and parked at the front curb. The front of the bus began to come alive and move as people shifted from their seats and made their way off the bus. Kevin stayed put when the movement reached him. He was staring a few seats in front of him and towards the other side of the bus. I followed his line of view, as best as I could through the crowd of people, to see the back of a head I had begun to know quite well.

Justin sat a few seats in front of Kevin but on the opposite side of the bus. That left a gap of about five seats from Justin to me. Eddy moved from my side and began to make his way down the aisle and I found myself unable to move. Ed and Eddy had just left me. My eyes shot to Kevin and a small burst of relief came alive. He had stayed, for me?

I got to my feet, slipped my bag over my shoulder and hesitantly made my way down the aisle towards the front. Kevin immediately got up from his seat to stand behind me, his hand on my hip. I pushed my bag back a bit to hide his hand from the other jock still in the seat. Justin was glaring at me as we walked past. He jumped to his feet and hastily made his way off the bus as I rushed down the stairs, losing Kevin's grip in the process.

I was too nervous to turn around and look for him. All I knew is that I needed to get to class, and soon. I felt a nudge come from beside me and I jumped with a small squeal as my eyes raced for a face. A huge sigh of relief came over me and I nudged him back gently. I think he smiled briefly as we made our way towards the front doors and our first class.

-Tick-

-Tock-

-Tick-

I could head every tick of the second hand on the clock as we sat in class. It was the period after lunch and I found myself in a stalemate with my body. It wasn't listening to me. I squirmed a bit in my chair and pressed my hand against my leg, trying to get myself to calm down. Why was it ignoring my every thought and will?

My eyes darted to the seat beside me to see Kevin, as calm as ever, sitting there, leaning his head on his hand and looking at the black board. I sighed and tried to calm my growing nerves. No, it wasn't nerves. This was want; the kind of want where you wanted not something, but someone. My heart began to race as my mind flashed through this morning's shower event. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Why was I having these thoughts now? Why couldn't I focus on school work?

No there was no reason to question it. I knew why I was thinking and feeling like this. Just before lunch, when our last class got out, Kevin made sure he was behind me. As we squished through the halls, he squished against me; his front side meeting my backside. He was teasing me. But he wasn't just teasing. Even though our clothes I could tell that he wanted me.

I shivered at the thought at bit my lip. "Ok, ok focus. Next problem." My eyes scanned the board. "Oh it's simple."

"All right," our teacher said, looking up at the clock. "Once you have finished the problem and have left the answer on my desk you are free to go. Make sure to show all your work."

Kevin's eyes shot to me as I began to write my name on my paper. Quickly I scribbled down a few numbers and signs and boxed my answer. If I didn't hurry and get away from him, I was going to be even worse off then I already was. I threw my things in my bag, got up from my seat and rushed to the front. The teacher smiled at me with a 'have a good day' and took the paper from my shaky hand. I rushed to the door and ran as fast as I could down the hall towards the bathroom.

I pushed the third stall open, rushed into it, and slammed it shut, leaning my back against the door. My breath was becoming a pant and my body began to heat. How could Kevin do so much to me when he did very little to begin with?

A few minutes passed and I found myself slowly becoming calmer. The bell rang and the hall became crowded and loud. The bathroom filled with hollering guys and I found myself unable to move. After a minute or so it started to become quiet again; no guys in the bathroom. I gained a little courage and went to pull the door open when I heard the big door 'swoosh' open.

"I don't know Nat," a familiar voice said.

"Kevin," I asked myself.

"Oh come on," the other replied. "Did he really?"

Kevin chuckled a bit, "Nat I don't know what to do."

"Well have you told him yet?"

Kevin scoffed, "not using so many words." He paused for a moment, "actually I did. This morning before we got into the shower."

Nat laughed, "you showered together? I bet that you got to hold some nice ass."

"What," my mind hollered.

-Smack-

"Don't you dare think about it either. Double D is mine."

I heard the rub of skin against skin and I knew Nat was rubbing where Kevin had just hit him. He must have been pouting because his reply of 'I know, I know' was faint and almost sounded like he was sulking.

"Kevin," I thought to myself. "Why was he talking about these things with Nat? Granted they were best friends, but still! Would Nat keep it a secret?"

"Remember," Kevin said as he turned the sink off. "If you tell anyone I will kill you, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nat replied.

"Don't just yeah me."

And with that it was quiet once again. The bell rang and I felt no need to go to class. Kevin was telling someone about us. What were we exactly; what title did we hold? And why, why, couldn't I make the pressure that began to dwell in my pants again disappear? How could just Kevin's voice, being nothing special, make me feel this way?

I don't know how long I stayed in the bathroom for before I decided that going to class now would just cause for problems.

"Maybe I should go to the nurse," my mind hummed. "I'm not feeling good anyway."

And it was true. Somewhere between Kevin leaving the bathroom and these thoughts, my stomach had begun to turn into knots and my head began to spin. Did I need Kevin so much that I was making myself sick with want and worry?

I must have been so deep in my thoughts that I never heard the bathroom door open. There came a slam from the door next to me and my heart stopped. Luckily for me I had decided to sit on the toilet, after laying down a few layers of sanitary napkins, and curled up, pulling my feet away from the ground.

"I can't stand him," the voice in front of me growled.

"Two," my mind shivered, "there are two!"

"Neither can I," the voice beside me barked.

"Justin," my mind screamed.

"That Dork better learn his place and stay out of my way or I'm going to really give it to him."

"But Justin, you like that brat secretly don't you?"

-Bam!-

My heart skipped a beat as the sound echoed throughout the bathroom. What had that guy just said? Justin actually liked me?

"You better shut your mouth before I sew it shut for you! I don't even remember telling you that!"

"Of course you don't," the other voice hummed, obviously not fazed by the noise. "You were drunk as hell when you told me."

The urinal flushed beside me, "What don't you understand about shut it?!"

The other laughed, "right, right. Sorry."

The main door swung open again as another made their way into the bathroom.

"Well hello, Captain," the voice said and I could feel the smile in their voice.

"What are you two doing together," Kevin asked, leaning against the door to the stall I sat in.

"What do you mean, cap'? Should football players not be together?"

If I knew Kevin, he must have rolled his eyes at that. "Whatever. Oh, and while you're here, practice is going to be light so there is no need to put on all your gear."

"Roger that," the voice hummed as it made its way to the door. "Come on Justin or they will ask questions."

"Shut it you fucking big mouth," Justin barked as he too made his way to the door.

The door shut and the room fell silent. All I could hear was the sweat racing down my face and the pounding in my chest. But what I felt was much more than that. My body had begun to heat and a growing erection began to press against my pants. He was only just standing in the same room and I was already feeling something down there.

"Why are you skipping class," Kevin's voice was soft as he turned to face the door.

I couldn't answer him. How was I supposed to tell him that just being in the same room as him was making me feel strange? Although he wanted me to tell him whenever it did, I had a feeling we would be doing things all day that way. I shivered at the thought. I was just afraid of what Kevin would actually say and how he would react if I told him I was hard because of him being in the room with me.

"You haven't answered me Double D."

I cupped my hands over my ears gently and tried to drown out the echoing of his voice off the bathroom walls. Being surrounded by tile only made his voice drive deeper into my ears. The door rattled and words flooded my mouth telling him to stop and go away. The rattling stopped and so did my heart. I didn't mean it. I didn't want Kevin to leave! Curse my mind and body being so out of sync.

Suddenly Kevin dropped to the floor and was crawling under the bathroom stall. I squealed but couldn't move. He got to his feet and glared down at me. He was mad now. He pressed his hands against the wall behind me, an arm on either side of my face.

"What," he asked. "Do you want to tell me again please?"

"I-I," was all I could manage. What was I supposed to do when my body was heating and my erection was growing? My heart was pounding in my ears and I wanted nothing more than for him to touch me. "K-Kevin…"


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is another chapter :D I figured leaving ya'll on another cliff hanger would be mean . Especially since it took me forever to get the last yummy scene to you . But here you go! :D  
Enjoy-VioletHorizon**

Chapter 13

I reached forward and grabbed his shirt, tugging on it gently. My face must have been a wreck as tears streamed down my cheeks. Kevin's face softened and he stood up straight, rubbing the back of his head as if he didn't know what to do. I tried to pull him closer to me but my arm was just too weak to manage anything but a simple squeeze on his shirt.

He sighed and looked down at me, "I'm sorry."

"Then take some responsibility," I hollered to, what I thought was my mind. But as soon as the words left I knew they were from my mouth and he could hear them. His eyes grew wide and his mouth slid open just a sliver. His eyes shot to my legs that were squished together on the toilet seat and pulled into my chest. One hand was cupped around my ear still and the other was grabbing his shirt so I had no way of stopping him as he placed his hands on my knees and pushed them a part.

I squealed and closed my eyes but could feel his on me. The sound of him licking his lips filled my ears and my erection grew. He shifted in front of me and I opened my eyes to see him squatting before me, in between my legs. I shivered but couldn't take my eyes from him.

"I'm sorry," he said once against as he undid my pants. "I will take full responsibility.

I was going through the motion of chewing on my fingernails without actually chewing on them. We were in a bathroom, the schools bathroom, and were going to do something that wasn't meant for the public. But it was too late. Kevin had already captured me, both in mind and by body, and I gave into him.

My hand cupped around the back of his head as he pulled his cap off and set it on the floor. His eyes darted to mine, emerald green to sea blue, and my heart pounded even harder, trying to escape the cavity in my chest. He was so handsome. But it wasn't just his good looks that attracted me to him and allowed him to do this to me.

"What did I really like about Kevin," I asked myself.

The thought never made it much passed the question as Kevin's head plunged deeper against me. Soft moans escaped me and I covered my mouth to try to keep them hidden. His head was moving faster now and I felt myself raising closer to my climax. My back arched away from the toilet slightly and all of the sudden, there was nothing; nowhere to climb too and no mouth to shoot in to. When I opened my eyes Kevin had pulled away from me and was licking his lips.

"You owe me for this morning," he said quick and to the point.

It took a moment to register what he was talking about. "The bus?"

He nodded, "you were supposed to sit with me," he slowly crawled his way up my body and kissed me, "but you didn't."

As I went to apologize I found myself being picked up. I grabbed onto him but my hands didn't stay for very long. I was being turned, my back pressing against his chest as he sat on the toilet beneath me, one arm wrapped around my chest to hold me in place. I looked over my shoulder at him to find an awaiting kiss. I moaned softly into his mouth but it didn't stay for long.

He slid his hands down my pants and boxers and slowly began to push them off of my legs. I shivered as he trailed his fingers down my legs. One foot slid out but one side still remained wrapped around my ankle. He shifted beneath me and moved me up onto his stomach just a bit. He slid his hands down my stomach and in between my legs. I shivered and grabbed one of his arms with one hand as the other pressed against my mouth. Slowly, he undid his pants and slid his length out between my legs. He was huge, big enough to rub against mine once he slid me back down his stomach to sit in his lap. The sight made me shiver more and I couldn't stop myself from reaching for it and caressing the tip.

He groaned softly behind me and grabbed my ass with his free left hand as he wrapped his right arm back around my chest, holding me against him. I was focused on the length before me, I wanted to make him happy. The thought of a happy Kevin made me smile as I moved my hand faster up and down his length.

He moaned softly behind me and buried his face into my neck, "is it all right if we go a little farther?"

"F-further," I looked back at him and he hummed softly into my ear.

"Yeah. I want more of you but I know going too fast will only hurt you." His eyes looked up at mine and he looked like he was begging for my approval.

Slowly, gathering a little confidence in myself, I nodded slowly. The smile that grew over his face could have made me cum just then if I wasn't terrified of what he meant by further. My hand squeezed around his length and he thrust his hips up into my hand. The motion made me gasp and he did it again.

I watched him as he brought his left hand to his mouth and sucked on his middle finger. He tilted me to the right slightly, exposing my ass to the air, and his hand. Gently, he rubbed his now wet finger against the small hole on my backside. I gasped slightly at this new found sensation gripped his length tighter. He growled softly in my ear and chewed on it causing me to shiver even more than I already was.

"If I hurt you," he cooed softly, "tell me to stop and I will. Ok?"

I couldn't find words, only a small nod. He hoisted me up a bit, stretching his right arm down across my body and grabbing my leg to hold me in place. Slowly, he began to push his finger into the small hole he had just been lubricating. The soft scream that escaped the back of my throat made him stop and pull what little of his finger he had in out of me. I shook and looked at him with a face that I believed to say 'don't stop'.

I guess he understood because he stuck his finger back into his mouth. I turned to face the length before me, my hand had completely stopped as I tried to absorb another attack to my backside. This time, when the small scream left my throat he didn't stop. He pushed his finger deeper inside me and my entire body shook. It hurt I will admit. But at the same time, there was a little hint of pleasure to be found.

When my ass met the rest of his hand he paused for a moment and let me catch my breath. There must have been a smile on his face because when he said, 'your hand stopped', I could hear the happiness in his voice. Just as my hand began to move again, so did his. Slowly he moved his finger in and out of my body. When my hand stopped, so did his.

I looked over my shoulder at him to find his lips waiting for mine. His tongue shot into my mouth and I groaned softly into it. I began to move my hand again and he began to move his. When I stopped, he stopped. I couldn't help the small glare that came over me as I looked at him.

His smile remained, "if I don't get pleasure from you, you don't get pleasure from me."

I nodded slowly and began to move my hand again, faster this time. His hand moved at the same pace as mine and I found the bathroom echoing my grunts and moans. I tried to quiet myself, but as our hands moved faster I could feel myself reaching my climax. He, too, now began to pant and moan behind me and I could tell that he was close.

"C-cum with me Double D," he begged as he slammed his finger all the way into me.

And with that we both came, shaking and moaning and saying each other's names. The floor and side of the stall were covered in a white sticky mess as we sat there and tried to catch our breaths. He slowly pulled his finger out and wrapped both arms around me, burying his face into the dip of my neck.

"K-kevin," I looked down at him.

He turned his head up and kissed me, squeezing his arms tighter around me. We held each other like this for a while, neither of us wanting to move. My heart slowly returned to normal only to pick up speed once again. We had just taken another step closer to becoming one.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello everyone. Oh! I am so happy. I now have over 100 followers on this story! :) Next is to get over 100 reviews. Just cause they all make me happy when I read them! I really appreciate you all reading and supporting my story. I still lack internet so posting is spreading thin, I know, I'm sorry. But I should have internet near the end of this week!  
Anyway-This chapter is a little different! I hope that you like it. If you do, maybe I will do a few more like it. :)  
Enjoy- VioletHorizon**_

**Chapter 14**

Cold. Whenever I let go of him I get cold. How does he do that? His body temperature makes me so hot that I can't stand it. No, it's not just his temperature, its him; his entire being. Blushing? Me? I never blush; or at least not to or around anyone other than him. What is he doing to me?

I slammed my head into my locker in the locker room and tried to clear my mind of anything that had to do with Double D. I needed to focus. Today I was actually going to practice. No more sitting out. I had to practice if I wanted to be good enough to beat our opponent Homecoming night.

"All right you guys," I hollered as I turned to face my team. "Today might be just a light workout practice but that doesn't mean that you can slack off! Remember who we face next week! Are you ready?!"

"Yeah," was the reply I got from the entire group.

I nodded, "then let's go practice!"

They screamed and hollered as they made their way towards the door. My eyes shot across the way to see Justin, still sitting on a bench, staring back at me. I took a seat on the bench in front of him. We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, neither one of us flinching.

"So," he finally spoke. "How are things with the Dweeb? He's not around today?"

A shot of anger coursed through my body. I knew why Justin didn't want Double D around. I also knew why he didn't like me. I sat up straight and allowed a smile to cross my face. "Aww what's wrong Justin. Do you miss Double Dweeb that much? I'll let him know how much you care."

He jumped to his feet and punched a locker as he walked passed me. He never said another word as he left the locker room. A smirk crossed my face. Another small battle victory to me. The battles may be small but this war was long and annoying. And honestly, it had already been settled at the beginning of the week.

A few years ago when we were all just starting out high school I met Justin. To be honest, he and I at one point had been friends, the best of friends. But, when Sophmore year came and I learned that he and I shared the same secret, our friendship dissolved. Mostly because then I knew the answer to who was going to win the war. And I was right; it was me.

I got to my feet and pulled my shirt over my head as I stared out the door. It was never something to just be said out loud and for the rest of the school or team to hear. Justin was took weak then and is still far too weak now to ever admit that he has true feelings for the Dork; my Dork.

I smiled at the thought, "yeah. My dork."

I made my way down the small strip of lockers to the door and pushed it open. I made my way through the gap between the bleachers and out towards the field. I looked up and down the field to see my team stretching, running, talking, and tossing a football. I nodded slowly and began to make my way around the track.

"Keep in shape, keep in shape, keep…"

I couldn't stop my mind from wondering and remembering the reaction and the face that came over Double D when he touched my chest, my stomach, my-.

Blood must have squirted from my nose as I ended up on the ground, cupping my hand over it. I needed to concentrate. Why was Double D making me think strange things? He probably didn't think these strange things when he was away from me. He had too many other things to think about. I frowned a bit at the thought. Why shouldn't he think about me? I'm important to him right? I nodded and got to my feet.

I took a deep breath and began to jog once again. "Stay focused, stay focused."

I could hear Justin arguing with Nat on the field over something. I ignored them and continued my run. Nat had become my best friend, annoying and spoiled at times, but still my best friend; I told him everything. I looked across the way towards Nat to see him yelling right back at Justin. Nat knew. He knew about me and Double D. and he also knew about Justin's crush on the Dweeb. I turned back to face the track. There wasn't really anything Nat didn't know.

I chuckled a bit, "idiot." I looked over my shoulder to see them. "Hey! Knock it off! Get back to practice!"

Nat stuck his tongue out at me and began to race towards me. I rolled my eyes and continued to make my way around the track. Suddenly, I was joined by a sea-green haired boy who was smiling at me. I knew what he was thinking and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging it.

"Hey," he said as he nudged my elbow.

"Ignore him," my mind barked.

"Hey Kevin," he nudged me again, his ridiculous smile still on his face.

"Just ignore him."

"Hey Kevin… did you get 'dat ass?"

"Oh my," I stopped and looked at him as he began to laugh. "Really? That's what you wanna talk about?"

He tried to speak and I just brushed it aside and started to jog again. His laughing continued as he made his way to me once again. He tried to catch his breath and I picked up the pace, hoping he would take the hint. He didn't. He stayed right with me and finally took control over his breathing and laughter.

"Sorry," he said. "You know how much I love 'dat ass."

"Don't think about it," I barked back. "It's mine now. You don't get to think about it. You shouldn't be thinking about it in the first place. That's just creepy."

His irritating smile grew across his face again as he looked at me. "I bet you think about it all the time."

As if on cue, it flashed through my mind and I could feel the temperature of my body rise slightly. Nat patted my back and smiled even more at me. I pushed at him, hoping he would fall over or run into something. But he didn't.

"It's ok," he said with a slight annoyance to his voice. "You can tell me anything."

"I'm too afraid to tell you anything. I'm not sure how you will use it against me."

"Well you know I can always be of help too."

We stopped dead in our tracks and looked at each other. He was smiling as if he was trying to tell me something. I made a slight motion with my hands as if to say 'you do'? He nodded and we began to jog once again. We got closer together and our voices were low.

"Well," I asked.

He looked around slightly, trying to make sure no one else would be in ear shot. "So, you missed a good party last night."

"Yeah I know," a smile crossed my face as I remembered last night. "But I think I had a better time somewhere else."

His irritating smiled returned once again as he nudged me with his elbow. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and try to get him to continue what he was telling me before.

"Well," he looked towards the field before turning his head slightly towards me, his eyes on the track in front of us. "Last night Justin got beyond wasted."

"Who brought the booze?"

"Justin. So his theory was, he brought it, he could drink as much of it as he wanted."

"Guess that makes sense. It's easy to get your hands on it when your dads an alcoholic."

Nat nodded, "true. But it's not about the booze. It's about what he said."

My heart sank a bit as Double D flashed through my mind. I turned my head towards Nat, "what did he say?"

Nat stopped and put his hands on his hips, taking small sharp breaths. He was out of breath already? No, couldn't be. I bent over slightly to see him looking through his legs towards the others on the field. He stood up and raised his arms over his head, nodding and trying to get me to join him. I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms.

"He said he wanted to fuck Double D after the Homecoming game."

I fell over from lack of balance and landed on the track, hard. I sat up and stared at Nat. What was he talking about? I mean I knew Justin liked Double D. But to go to such an extent as to say something like that?

I shook my head, "what context did he say it in?"

"Well he was talking about the Dweeb and how he was annoying and he didn't want to listen to him. Then all of the sudden he said, 'I should fuck the little Dweeb after homecoming'. Then took another slug of beer."

I pressed my hand against my forehead, trying to comprehend what I had just been told.

"If I were you," Nat said, interrupting my train of thought. "I would keep Double D close. And I mean like under your belt close. Maybe hold his ass or something while you walk."

I glared at him a bit at the last unnecessarily added comment. His smile grew, knowing exactly why I was glaring at him. He helped me to my feet and we continued to make our way around the track and back to the others. We strolled onto the field and began to stretch out.

"So," someone asked, "what's on the to-do list first, Captain?"

I stood up straight and put my hands behind my head. "Did you all do your run downs?"

They sighed and began to form two small lines. Two by two they switched to different stretches, constantly circulating through the line. I stood to the side and watched, Nat beside me. I looked over at him and pointed to the group. His eyes got wide and he pouted, begging to stay. I smacked him upside the head and turned my attention back to the group.

"Hey," I whispered to him, my eyes never leaving the team. "Is the observatory open this weekend?"

He smiled, "yes. I even work this weekend."

"Good when?"

"I work Saturday from 11 a.m. to 5 p.m. and Sunday from 2 p.m. to 8. And we are open until 8 both nights."

"Good. I'll be sure to go when you aren't there."

The saddened look that came over his face caused me to laugh. He was like a sad little puppy and I couldn't help the sudden happiness that over took me. I tapped his back and ensured him that I would go sometime between the hours that he worked. He said 'okay' but still seemed to be pouting. I smiled at him and turned my attention back to the team.

Practice passed slowly and I couldn't help but glare back at Justin every time our eyes met. It wasn't because I was mad at him, but every time we looked at each other he was glaring at me. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of being able to glare at me and think that I was scared of him. Many times Nat would step between us trying to play it off as he tripped or was trying to get my attention.

I wipe the towel I held across my face as I made my way into the locker room. "Quiet," I thought. "Everyone must have gone home."

I walked to the aisle where my locker was to see Nat sitting on a bench talking to Double D. Why hadn't I heard them? And even better question was why were they together and alone? Nat waved to me as I came into view. Double D turned towards me and I could feel my cheeks start to heat just from his eyes. How did he do that to me? I tried to mentally calm my cheeks as I made my way towards my locker and started to enter the combination. I tugged it open and heard Nat start to talk once again to Double D. I listened closely, making sure he wasn't saying anything strange.

"Aw, but Kevin is such a sweetheart," Nat said. "I'm glad that he found someone who he can be open with."

I slammed my locker shut and threw my clothes onto the bench. "Nat don't say unnecessary things."

Nat smiled and wrapped his arm around Double D, "I'm only telling him what I see."

I smacked his hand off of Double D's shoulder, "don't touch either."

Double D's cheeks heated as he looked at me. Slowly he pulled them from me to look at the ground as he squeezes his bag he held tighter in his arms. I pulled my shirt over my head and turned towards Nat, jerking my thumb over my shoulder telling him to 'beat it'. He made a face at me but after a few second got to his feet, said goodbye and made his way out of the locker room. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Double D.

I smiled, leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, "what are you doing here?"

His cheeks reddened and he looked away from me, "I-I was wondering if you w-wanted to walk h-home together."

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face and the urge I had to kiss him again. His lips vibrated as he moaned softly into our kiss. When we pulled away, his face was truly flushed beet red. I smiled and stood up straight with an 'I'd love to'. He smiled and hugged his bag tighter.

"Hey," I said as I dropped the towel around my waist. "This weekend, do you want to do something?"

He tried hard to avoid looking at me but he couldn't. I caught his glimpse towards me as I slipped on my boxers and then my pants. When I stood up straight he looked up at my face and smiled. I smiled back at him and waited for him to answer.

He nodded slowly and got to his feet, "I would love to Kevin. But it's only Thursday."

"I know," I said as I finished pulling my shoes on.

When I looked at him he was staring at the ground and shaking slightly. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, turning to face me. What was wrong with him all of the sudden? Wasn't he just smiling a moment ago?

"Double D," was all I could say before I was bombarded with an explanation.

"Tomorrow is Friday and Justin told me to do his project and I haven't done it and I'm afraid of what he will do to me because I haven't done it."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "It's my fault if he does anything. I told you not to do it. Besides, with me around he won't dare lay a hand on you. Understand? You have nothing to worry about."

Nat's voice ran through my head as I remembered what he had told me in the track. I squeezed Double D tighter before holding him out in front of me. "You need to listen to me very carefully. You have to promise not to be alone with Justin. You have to promise me that if he tries to get near you, you find someone and stay with them. Make sure you stay in a group. I don't care who it is. If you can get to me or Nat that is even better. Do you understand?"

I knew I was talking sternly to him and probably frightening him with what I was saying all of the sudden. I just didn't want him to get hurt because I was careless and didn't say anything when I should have. He nodded and promised as his eyes seemed to search mine for an answer. I hugged him once more before releasing him and pulling me cap on. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders as we walked out of the locker room together and headed for home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Everyone- Sorry it has taken me a while to give you another chapter. I have recently found myself in a slump. But hopefully that will vanish and I will be able to write more~  
-Enjoy!  
-VioletHorizon**

**Chapter 15**

Friday came and I could feel my heart disappearing piece by piece. Today was the day that Justin demanded I do his Science project. I never did; Kevin made sure I didn't life a finger. He didn't want Justin to have the satisfaction of being able to do whatever he wanted with me. Kevin kept trying to tell me that there was no reason for me to be afraid of him. But even though he kept trying to make me feel better, I couldn't help the feeling that I was being stared at everywhere I went.

When Justin finally managed to corner me in the bathroom alone he explained to me how I had until Monday to finish his project. He said that he told the teacher he had left it at home and so he was given the rest of the weekend to actually finish the project. I was too scared to pay any real attention to what he was saying. Before he could lay a hand on me he was being dragged away by Kevin who shoved him into a stall and started screaming at him. Justin was just as loud as they two went back and forth, exchanging insults while I couldn't move from the corner of the bathroom, clinging to my book bag.

When the yelling had finally subsided Kevin grabbed my hand and pulled me from the bathroom. People had gathered outside all around the hall to see what all the commotion was about. Kevin ignored them all as he made his way towards our next class. I tried my hardest to hide my face from the staring eyes, but it was pointless. They could all see that Kevin was dragging me down the hall and holding my hand with Justin storming after us, still shouting.

The final classes were the longest I had ever experienced. For someone who loved school as much as me, many people would take it as a shock if I said I just wanted to get out of school already and go home. The truth was that I wasn't starting to dislike school because it was school, I was just afraid of what might happen while I was at school with someone like Justin around. He really did hate me and hold a grudge against me. No wonder Kevin made me promise not to be alone with him; I could be killed if I did something he didn't like while we were alone.

The final bell rang and before I knew it I was flying down the hallway and towards the front door. All I saw was a blur as we raced past Eddy and Ed who were trying to get my attention. My feet never hit the floor as we raced passed kids who were just getting out of classrooms and walking beside us. A few times I heard hollering from the people as we rushed past them towards the front door. The only thing that wasn't a blur was the bright green sleeve in front of me that gripped my hand firmly as I trailed behind.

"Double D," Kevin's voice echoed in my mind. "As soon as class gets out we need to get you onto the bus. Just has to go to practice with me so I won't be able to go home with you today. But we need to hurry. I won't let him touch you. Understand? I'll call you tonight when I get home."

I gripped the bag I held in my arm in front of me tighter as my stomach sank deep within me. For some reason I wasn't feeling well. It wasn't because I was afraid for myself, but for some reason, I was afraid for Kevin. What was Justin going to do when he came face to face with the man who not only told me not to do Justin's science project, but that also helped me escape onto the bus right after school? My heart sank somewhere in my body with my stomach and I felt like I was going to pass out from this feeling. What would Kevin do once he saw Justin? What would Justin do once he saw Kevin?

…

I couldn't answer my questions.

I didn't want to see it in my mind of what could possibly happen.

Once my feet we placed firmly on the bus Kevin looked me over before pushing me further onto it, promising that he would call me and we would do something this weekend. I could only nod and watch him take off running once again towards the side of the school where the locker rooms and football field were. I stood at the top of the stairs and stared out the door in the direction he ran until he was no longer in view. I turned and slowly made my way towards the back of the bus, not caring about my slumped over posture. I was soon joined by Ed and Eddy and had to wear a smile on my face. The next few hours, were going to be the hardest thing to endure since Kevin and I had started going out.

Night came and went and there was no call from Kevin. No matter how much I stared at the phone and begged for it to ring, there was nothing. I tossed and turned all night, staring out the window and at the cloudy sky as it began to rain; a bad sign. I closed the blinds and rolled onto my side, covering my ears and trying to ignore all signs that created the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Kevin said he would call," I reminded myself. "He will call when he is free. He is probably just busy… working on his bike. Yeah that's it. He probably got home and worked on his motorcycle and got tired and once he took a shower…" my cheeks flushed at the thought of Kevin in the shower. "He probably just forgot. Maybe he will call me tomorrow."

I rolled over and tried to go to sleep. But it was useless.

Saturday and then Sunday and not a word from Kevin. The phone never rang and I never saw him outside in his driveway working on his bike. His house remained dark and closed off and I couldn't escape the horror that lurched at me. Was he maybe avoiding me? Had I done something to upset him? I shook my head. No, I knew why he wasn't around. Something had happened between him and Justin. I just knew that had to be the reason!

Sunday evening was an eventful one as I spent it with Ed and Eddy for the first time all week. We didn't do much but sit around, watch some tv, talk about the school week, and read the usual comic book. I shared a smile or two and made sure to tell them that I was feeling fine and that there was nothing between Kevin and I besides being study buddies. They seemed to take it as a reasonable excuse and let it be. We continued to joke and talk and I began to feel a little more at ease; being around them made me feel better but the feeling in the pit of my stomach never left.

One thing was for sure though… I was scared for what tomorrow had in store.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The morning sun shined through the window in my bedroom and I was wide awake to greet it; my third sleepless night. I couldn't get Kevin off my mind. I prayed to God that more than anything he would be standing at the bus stop, waiting for me, wanting to sit with me, wanting to make me happy. I managed to drag myself out of bed and eat a light breakfast before heading out to the bus stop. But there was nothing; no happiness, and no Kevin. My eyes shot to his front door and I couldn't help the pounding that began in my chest. Where was Kevin?

When I stepped onto the bus I was shocked to see that, along with no Kevin, there was no Justin. Didn't they hurt each other so badly that they couldn't go to school? Maybe Kevin was in the hospital and he couldn't contact me? I pushed all horrifying thoughts from my mind and took and empty seat at the back of the bus and watched all the other kids pile on. I held my bag close to my chest and tried to breathe normally. But every time I inhaled my body sent a shock of pain down my spine.

The bus ride was long an agonizing. I didn't realize how much I liked having Kevin, and even Justin, around. They provided entertainment for the ride. I shook my head and punched Justin in the face in my head. I didn't want him around, he had probably done something to hurt Kevin; my Kevin! If I was stronger, Kevin wouldn't have had to fend for me.

The bus finally pulled up to the curb after what seemed like an eternity and I stayed put and watched all the other kids file off. My eyes bounced back and forth from person to person, but it was as I thought. Kevin wasn't on the bus; he wasn't going to be in school.

I turned my head slightly to look out the window at the front of the school. My heart skipped a beat as I sat up straight and looked closer at the person standing beside the bus, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Green eyes burned into blue as he stared back at me. I could feel the tears rising as I pushed out of my seat and raced towards the door, bumping into the few remaining people that were still on board.

I jumped from the last step and raced to his arms that were spread wide open for me. I couldn't stop the tears as the raced down my face and stained his green shirt. He wrapped his arms around my tightly and placed his head on top of mine. I could feel the eyes that were glued to us as we held each other, but they didn't matter. What mattered was that Kevin was standing in front of me, holding me with his warmth. He was real, and he was mine.

When we pulled away the smile on my face and the happiness in my heart sank. Bandages wrapped around his face and covered one of his eyes. I looked down at his hands that were covered from fingertip to wrist. Why had I not noticed them when I was on the bus? My eyes shot to his face and a hint of depression came over it. My eyes searched his for an answer but I already knew. I shook my head and pressed my face against his chest as I wrapped my arms around him once again. Why, why had it come to this? Why had Kevin let Justin play with his emotions like that? Why had Kevin stooped to his level?

Kevin pulled my arms from him and grabbed my hand as we began to make our way towards the school. I wasn't in the mood for class, I wanted to be with Kevin, just Kevin. I wasn't to know what had happened to him; what had happened to Justin? Who had won? Questions seemed to strangle my mind and distract me from the sudden change in direction of our journey. I looked up at the school then back at him as we made our way around the side of the building and headed for a side door.

"The locker rooms," I asked myself. "Why was he taking me to the lock- … So we can be alone I'm guessing."

I picked up the pace to walk side by side with Kevin. He squeezed my hand and I met his one eyed glance down at me. I looked back at the ground in front of me. Kevin was changing me. Hopefully for the better. I smiled at the thought and squeezed his hand. Yes, he most certainly was changing me for the better.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone- I know the last chapter was short, but there was a reason for that. Helped to build up to the next chapter! And left you wanting more, didn't it? ;) I know I'm so mean. But I hope this makes up for it, just a tad!  
-Enjoy!  
-VioletHorizon**

**Chapter 17 **

He pulled me into the locker room and closed the door behind us, making sure to lock it before running to the other door—that opened up into the school hall—and locking it, too. My eyes watched him as he made his way back to me, a smile on his face. How could he be smiling when I was dying inside? He was hurt and yet he was smiling? It didn't make any sense.

I shook my head and he stopped a few feet in front of me. My eyes shot to his one green eye and my heart stopped. Even though he was hurt, his eyes held genuine happiness. Could he be this happy just from being able to see me? A small smile crossed my face and I squeezed my book bag in my arms. I knew that I was happy just to be able to see him. But my smile soon faded when I caught a glimpse of his white bandaged hand.

Quickly, he slid his hand behind his back and turned his head, averting my eyes. He rubbed the back of his head with his other hand and exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry that I never called you this weekend. Things came up and I got really busy. I know I should have called to tell you that I wasn't going to be able to do anything, but I never got the chance to."

He continued to explain why he was busy, but I stopped listening after 'things came up'. Obviously something came up or he wouldn't be looking the way that he did. Something happened between him and Justin. He must have figured out that I knew that, so why was he avoiding telling me what happened? Did he think I wouldn't be able to handle what it was he had to tell me? Did he think I would get scared because of his aggressive nature? I already knew he pretended to be a 'bad ass', so why would I be scared? I already knew that he and Justin hated each other, so what wouldn't I understand?

When I finally rejoined him in the real world he had began to talk about his plans for the observatory. Something inside me cracked when he mentioned seeing the stars and I slammed my book bag into the bench I stood beside and stared at for a moment as he fell silent. Fear shot though my body at this sudden burst but I quickly slammed the door on its toes and turned to face Kevin; my back straight, my shoulders squared, and my chin held high. He eyed me for a moment before he looked at the ground and rubs the back of his neck.

"Don't do that," I demanded, catching his glance back towards me.

"Double-" he tried to speak, but I wasn't done.

"Don't avoid the real reason you couldn't call. And don't you dare avoid my eyes when you tell me either! Kevin, I'm a big boy, I can handle news. What scares me more is when I look at you and see the bandages and I know the reason but you try everything you can to make sure you don't tell me. Stop it!" Tears began to stream down my face, and my new found strength slowly dissolved. "Please! Just tell me you and Justin got into a fight because of something stupid I did. Don't make me stand here and guess and beat myself up. I'm not strong enough to just stand back and just admit that everything is all dandy."

I wiped my hands against my face, trying to remove the tears that stained them. They didn't stop until warm arms wrapped around me. I wrapped my arms around the warm body in front of me and pressed my face into his chest. He was stupid—so stupid—for trying to think that he could hold everything on his shoulders. What about me? What about the person who had to stand in the back ground and just watch? That wasn't me, not anymore at least. Kevin truly was changing me, making me stronger, wiser, and much more in love.

He sighed slowly and placed a hand on the back of my head while his other gently rubbed my back, "after you got on the bus, I headed to the locker rooms."

I fell instantly silent and listened to his heartbeat pick up. He paused for a moment and tried to calm himself. Slowly, he released me and sat on the bench beside my book bag, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my shoulder, closing his eyes and sniffing the air, taking in my scent. A small smile crossed his face, but almost instantly disappeared as he continued to tell his story.

"Justin was waiting there and demanded to know where you had run off to and where I had managed to hide you. I told him off with, less than friendly words. He retaliated with words of his own and suddenly, we just started swinging at each other." He turned his head to tuck it into the curve of my neck and his grasp around me tightened. "Double D… when we finished, he told me something. Something that has haunted me since Thursday."

My eyes shot to his hand and I slowly slid one of my own on top of it, intertwining out fingers together. "Whatever it is," I paused for a moment as his fingers slowly curled around mine. I took in his touch, his much needed touch, before continuing, "can't we deal with it together?"

Kevin picked up his head and looked down at our hands, obviously draining in my touch as much as I was absorbing his. His thumb gently caressed mine and a small smile crossed his face, "as long as you remember what I told you on Thursday and you make sure that you are always in a group, we should be all right."

I pinned his thumb against his hand teasingly and he smiled as he gently pushed back against it. But no matter what the smile on my face meant, the fear in my heart was beginning to overpower it. There was something that Kevin wasn't telling me. Would he tell me? There was only one way that I was going to find out.

Hesitantly, I turned my head to face his. His eye met mine and I gasped softly and could feel the heat in my cheeks rise. He plunged forward, locking my mouth into place with his and the moan that escaped me got an equally thrilling vibration from his throat. His tongue shot into my mouth and teased mine and I found myself unable to resist. After a weekend of no Kevin, this right now was heaven.

He pulled away much too fast and I found myself begging for me, pushing my face closer to his. He panted softly and locked lips with mine once again. His hands slid out from under mind and slowly trailed down my stomach to my pants. I pulled away from his mouth as his hands slowly undid the button on the top of my jeans. I shivered when I heard the zipper 'zzzip' down. He chuckled softly beside me and pushed the top of my pants and boxers back to release my growing erection.

He smiled and ran his finger slowly over the head of my length, "I haven't even done anything yet and you are already this hard?" He licked his lips. "Did you touch yourself this weekend?" He curled his fingers around my shaft and squeezed gently.

I squeaked, "n-no Kevin."

The smile that covered Kevin's face let me know just how much he appreciated that answer. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth against mine and I felt the hard on he had in his pants. My eyes flashed to his hands and my heart sank. What was I thinking? I couldn't let myself be swept away like this.

"K-kevin," I managed, "w-wait."

"I can't," he replied as he tugged my collar to the side to reveal my shoulder. He attached himself to it and sucked gently, his hand stroking me graciously.

I moaned and pushed at his hand with whatever strength I could muster. "B-but, you're h-hurt."

He hummed softly in my ear something intangible and continued to move his hand. After a moment he moved me to the bench beside him, grabbed one of my legs and turned me to face him. Now grabbing both legs, he tugged gently so I slid along the metal bench, my legs resting on his, one on either side of him. He was panting softly and had a hazy look in his eyes, as if he longed to touch me. Who was I to deny him anything? I grabbed his hand and placed it on my chest and he purred happily as he gently squeezed.

I moaned softly and my eyes shot to his crotch. I reached forward and tugged the button to his pants open. A smile crossed both our faces as I slid my hand into his boxers and pulled out his length and massaged it gently. Kevin sighed happily and pulled us closer together. So close that our erections almost touched and are arms looked as if they were twisted together.

With one final tug of my legs he pulled me even closer to our erection now touched. Another new sensation had been added to my growing list of wonderful feelings. His slowly pushed my hand from his length and gripped both of ours in one hand so they rubbed against each other.

"Ahh," escaped my mouth and my hand shot to it as he slowly rubbed and stroked our two lengths together.

After a few minutes of pure torture, my body shuddered and so did his. Our pants became soft gasps and we had arched ourselves forward, pressing forehead against forehead. Soft moans escaped our mouths and I grew closer to my climax. My hands shot to his shoulders and I groaned as I could feel the now familiar aches in my stomach. My fingers curled around his shoulders and our eyes met.

"D-double D," he whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips.

I shivered from the sound of my own name and replied with a soft gasp, "Kevin."

Together, we pressed against each other and released our loads that had been trapped within us for an entire weekend. My head slid to his shoulder and he rubbed his cheek against mine softly as we panted and tried to once again gain control over our pounding hearts and racing breath. He released our softened lengths and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Double D."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone- I know it has been a while since an Update and I'm sorry!  
I have been trying to get ready for a new school year in a new school, and even a new state. Plus things don't help when you hit Writers Block. :/  
But here is Chapter 18! And Coming I have a Chapter 19 in progress! Hopefully I will be able to get back into the grove and write so more soon!  
Thank you for all your support and your interest in my story! It makes me feel very good knowing that other people except for my best friend like my writing.  
-Please Enjoy!  
-VioletHorizon**

Chapter 18

After we straightened ourselves out and cleaned the mess we had created on the floor, bench, and each others chest we sat quietly on the bench, side by side. A few small sighs allowed me to gain control over my thoughts once again and questions swarmed my mind. Like how was I going to convince Kevin to tell me what Justin said? However I was going to do it I needed to do it soon or else Kevin might never tell me.

"Kev-"

Before I could even finish saying his name, Kevin hopped to his feet and walked to the door that lead outside to unlock it. He turned and made his way to the other door, unlocking it too. But he never turned to face me, his hand still placed on the door knob.

He turned it slightly, "come on. Second period is starting soon."

Sure enough the bell rang and a commotion started up in the hall. Kevin pushed the door open and made his way into the hall, disappearing from my sight. I jumped to my feet and rushed to the door, feeling uneasy by the now empty locker rooms. Kevin leaned against the wall just outside the locker rooms and looked down at me with his one uncovered eye. A small smile crossed his face.

"Kevin," a female voice screamed.

Suddenly, Kevin was being swarmed by girls who were swooning over him and begging him to tell them what had happened. Suddenly, short blonde hair flashed across my view. She clung to his arm and my blood started to boil. She rubbed her cheek against his arm and looked up at his with big, lash-filled eyes.

An arm wrapped around my shoulders and I jumped. Quickly, I jerked my head to see who was standing beside me. A small sigh escaped me as I looked up at light green hair and a pierced ear. His eyes were facing in front of us towards the swarm of girls and my eyes were forced to look there as well. My stomach ached from the scene of Kevin around females and I tried my hardest to push the fact that he could be taken away by one of them someday from my thoughts, but it was futile.

The actuality of it all was that purely male relationships wouldn't last in this day and age. There were too many people fighting against it. If Kevin continued his relationship with me, his reputation everywhere was at risk of being flushed down the tubes. The truth was that, as much as I wanted Kevin and wanted to be with him, being with him would only lead us down a road to pain and heart break. Not because we didn't love each other enough, but because there would be too many people wishing for us to fail.

My eyes glazed and I stared at the floor by my feet, clinging to my book bag as a gentle hand squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him once more, his eyes down on me this time. He smiled at me but I didn't have it in me to smile back. My eyes dropped to the floor once again, trying to ignore the estrogen that swarmed my love.

"Ignore them," the voice beside me shot through my thoughts. "He isn't interested in any of them. Besides," his face got closer to mine and he whispered softly, "if Kevin does fall for one of them, you can always come to me. I'll take good care of u."

I turned my face to see his smiling one and I couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks Nat. You really are a good friend."

Nat stood up straight and puffed out his chest, acting as if he was "all that". Which, in Nat's mind, he probably was the ruling king of everything. I chuckled to myself and watched him as he started to talk about how great a friend he was. Promising to always have my back and watch over me like Kevin would like.

I rolled my eyes at the word 'back'. "More like my back side," my mind chuckled. "Nat and his obsession with bottoms. Maybe instead of the King of Everything he is the King of the Behinds." I chuckled and he glanced down at me. After a moment he moved his face closer to mine once again.

"What are you thinking, Double D?"

I laughed softly and looked at him with a smile, "oh nothing."

"Not uh," he said, "you were thinking of something naughty weren't you?" He pressed his face closer to mine and wouldn't let me back away. "What were you thinking of?"

In the blink of an eye Nat was laying face first on the ground and a new arm wrapped itself around my shoulders. "What do you think you are doing you bastard?"

I looked up to see Kevin standing behind me slightly. His gaze was focused on Nat who laid sprawled out on the floor. Nat groaned and sat up. As he opened his mouth the second bell rang, announcing that it was time to move to class. Kevin rolled his eyes and took his arm from my shoulder to grab my hand. He tugged my past Nat and made his way down the hall towards class. I couldn't stop myself from looking over my shoulder to look at Nat. He was smiling and waving as we walked away. He must have known he was going to get into trouble.

My eyes shot back to Kevin as I turned to face forward once again. Kevin was acting normal again. That was good. But my heart sank when my thoughts headed down a dark path once again. How long would Kevin and I actually last?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

-Tuesday-

-Wednesday-

-Thursday-

_"K-Kvein" _

_"Double D,"_

_"M-more! Thrsut deeper, harder. P-please! I want all of you inside me."_

_I could feel the temperature in my body rising and I couldn't stop my hands from flying to his side. He was so warm and his insides squeezed, driving me higher to my climax. My eyes shot open and up to his face. He was begging for me, wanting me, and I couldn't help myself. Being inside the person I loved drove my emotions crazy and I pushed myself deeper into him, coming with a pleasure I had yet to feel before. _

I awoke in a sweat to my alarm. Lifting the covers slightly and rolled my eyes at the wetness that came from my boxers. Another wet dream. But this time, it was much more intense and felt even more real than the ones I had ever felt before. I pushes the blankets from me and climbed out of bed and got ready for school.

The halls cheered on a bright and sunny Friday morning. Banners draped across the ceiling and streamers hung on the walls; confetti covered the floors and people dressed in school colors. Finally, Homecoming had arrived and the school was more alive than ever. The cheer squad cheered, the pep crew chanted, and the marching band played throughout the entire day. Even though it was a wondrous day in school, school work still had to be done and tests still had to be taken.

I sat in Chemistry, pencil in hand and a test on my desk. I smiled as I finished the last question and leaned back in my seat with a slight sigh. Finally! The dreaded test of the last few weeks was finished and I was off to play in the Homecoming game! My hands flew to the back of my head and I couldn't stop myself from glancing at the boy beside me who had long finished his test and had started doodling on the back page. I chuckled softly and turned back to face the black board at the front.

The week had passed so quickly and without any trace of Justin trying to antagonize…or anything else…towards Edd. I finally managed to get Double D to the observatory after a lot of struggle. So it was a school night, so what? He enjoyed himself and so did I. Especially after we got home. A small smirk crossed my face. Regardless of how great that was, I had other plans for tonight, if we managed to beat our foes.

The bell rang and I headed to the front of class to hand in my test, right after Double D. There was no way I was going not let him out of my sight. Especially not after the conversation Justin and I had last Friday.

"Keep your eyes on your pet, Kevin. Things may get brutal." His raspy voice shook my entire body and I pushed it aside, quickly following Double D out of the classroom and down the hall.

I shuttered from the nasty voice and the horrid vision that crossed my mind. Pushing all that aside though I was greeted with a warm smile from Edd as we walked down the hall together towards the locker room. Sadly we weren't alone. Ever since Nat had learned my secret about Double D, he believed that he could just come around and be with us whenever he liked. And he was always trying to get closer to him!

"Man, if he lays on hand on Double D, I'm going to kick his as-"

My thought came to an abrupt halt as I thought of what Nat told me the last time I was going to kick his ass. Something along the lines of, 'just don't kick it too hard to bruise. Oh but if you want to spank me instead, that will just fine.' Yeah, like my hand would ever touch his ass. They had other places they could be touching on another individual.

"Kevin," a soft voice called to me.

I shook my head, only to find that I had been staring at Double D's ass the entire time I was in thought. I smacked my cheeks a few times and walked through the door that led into the locker rooms. That dream this morning must have done something to me. Well, that and the fact that I was actually awake and in the presence of the person I loved and craved.

Nat followed along beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Hey, do we really have to practice before tonight?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked his hand from my shoulder, "of course we have to practice. Especially today! The game we have been waiting for is tonight. If you want to become jelly because you don't know what to do then don't come to practice. But if you don't I'll be sure to pound ya' later!"

Nat held up his hands in self defense, "whoa take it easy. I was just asking a simple question. I just thought that we could all do something fun before the game tonight."

My eyes narrowed on him, "who exactly did u mean?"

Nat's eyes shot away from me and he put a hand behind his head. "Well I thought that you, Double D, and I could like go to the park or something and just hang out."

Before I could protest, Double D pushed his way past me, a huge smile on his face. "That sounds like it would be a lot of fun! We haven't really gotten to spend much time with you Nat, besides Wednesday night. That was fun."

Nat smiled, "yeah it was. I think we should all do something before the game. Maybe even invite others to the park and have like a giant party or something."

Double's face lit up even more and he nodded, "that would be fun!" He turned to face me, bright, radiant blue eyes staring me down. "What do you think Kevin?"

The smile on his face stretched ear to ear and I found myself unable to give him anything other than satisfying. "Yeah, sure. Sounds like it could be fun."

"Cool," Nat jumped, "I'll go make an announcement!"

Before either Double D or I could speak he raced past us and out the side door and back into school. I could feel the slump in my shoulders and the sparkling eyes on my face. I turned towards Double D, who was still smiling, and I couldn't stop the sigh from escaping me. His smile dropped slightly and he tilted his head.

"Do you not want to have a party at the park?"

I looked around the locker room before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "I just want to be with you."

A small flush crossed his face and I smiled. "I-I know. And I want to be with you too. B-but wh-when was the last time we hung out with our friends?"

I leaned against the locker and slid my hands into my pockets. "You're right." I smiled and the flush on his face became more evident. "People might start to think something's up huh? Ok. If I agree to go to the party, I want you to agree to something for me."

He nodded and squeezed the bag in his arms. "Anything."

"I want you to invite the Ed's and make sure that you stay with them the rest of the night."

My heart sank as the smile on his face truly disappeared. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom, pushing him into a stall and closing the door behind us. I leaned against the door. He wasn't looking at me and I couldn't blame him. Some interesting things had happened at the end of last week and the beginning of this one.

"Double D," I placed a hand on his cheek and he looked up at me. "I don't want Justin to have any opportunity for anything."

He pushed my hand from his cheek, "I just wish you would told me what he told u…"

I shook my head. "I don't want you to be even more afraid then you already are. Edd," I pushed away from the door after sliding the lock. I placed myself in front of him and made him look up at me. Gently, I placed a kiss on his lips and whispered that I loved him.

He smiled softly and nodded. "I promise not to be alone, Kevin. I love you, too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just finally got settled in and started at my new college. So far things have been going well and I have started to fall into a pattern. Hopefully I will have more time to write. I know I will like that, and I'm pretty sure you all will too. This isn't a very big chapter, sorry. But it was what I was able to write on the plane over the weekend. At least it's something right?! :) Well, I like it anyway ;)  
Please Enjoy-  
-VioletHorizon**

Chapter 20

"I don't want to go," Kevin growled as he slumped even further into his chair.

"But Kevin," I resisted the slight urge to crawl into his lap and wrap my arms around him. "You promised you would go. You'll upset Nat."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't say I would go because of him. I said I would go because you wanted too. But you don't want to either now, do you?"

I found myself stumbling over all the thoughts that had begun to accumulate in my head. How did he know I didn't want to go? Was it written on my face; had I accidently spoken out loud; was it because he loved me so much his senses heightened? My heart started to race at that last, and certainly loudest, thought.

Needless to say, Kevin was right. I didn't want to go. Even though I had just spent the last week with the jocks and had gotten to know them better, there were still a few who, for whatever reason, hated me. One of them, and by far the most boisterous, was Justin. He was always watching me and yelling at me and had even fought Kevin because of me.

My eyes darted to the small scar etched into Kevin's forehead, right about his eyebrow, and my heart sank. The evidence was still 'written' plain on his face, still in plain sight and felt as if it was antagonizing me; slapping me in the face and repeatedly mocking me. As my heart drooped, so did my eyes. I stared at the floor and twisted the bottom of my shirt in my fingers.

Kevin's eyes never left me as he watched and waited for an answer. To ensure he got one, he added, "you do know Justin will be there."

I squeeze my shirt tighter. I knew he would be and that's why I had lost any 'umph' in wanting to go. But we had promised Nat and he really wants to hang out with us. Maybe… Yeah! Just maybe I have an idea.

"I know," somewhere deep down I found the confidence in myself, partly because I knew Kevin wouldn't be able to resist. "But I wanted to show him that he didn't scare me."

My eyes darted to Kevin and I tried to turn the charm on through my voice. "And I was hoping you could be there to keep me safe and," I bit my lip slightly and averted my eyes.

"Shyness," I thought to myself. "Check. Sexual? Mmm, close enough. Check. Interesting Kevin?" The tiny me in my head smirked, "Absolutely!"

"And what," Kevin practically panted the words and I knew the deal was set.

"F-find some way to keep me warm if I got cold. And you know how easily I get cold." I rubbed my arms slightly. "Like let me borrow your jacket, or help rub," I paused for a moment and watched his eyes shoot to my crotch in a split second before looking back at my face. "My arms or…something. But," I turned towards the door, "if you don't want to go, I'm sure Nat could help me."

He was at my side within seconds and I knew I could count this small battle as a victory. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. This was my happy place, tucked under Kevin's arm, attached to his side. Yes, happy.

He lowered his head and moved his mouth closer to my ear, "if you ever say something like that and add Nat at the end, you will be punished."

And with that he stood up straight and made his way towards the door, leaving me standing alone with the brightest flush of red across my face. He smiled as he watched me while simultaneously pulling his Letter Man's Jacket over his shoulders.

"You comin'?"

* * *

"Why are you so set on going anyway," my eyes were focused on his face as he stared at the ground and twisted his shirt in front of me. I couldn't help the rush of sarcastic thoughts that rushed through my mind. I pushed away the meanest ones and let my mind simmer. But it basically boiled down to the fact that I knew he didn't want to go, and I sure as hell didn't want to go. But more than that, I didn't want him to go. Why he was pushing so hard for it left me at a loss. Nat aside, he knew Justin would be there. Did he just need to be reminded?

"You do know Justin will be there," my mouth blurted out before I could stop it. But nothing happened. There was no reply and only a reaction of shaking hands and trembling knees.

"Poor Double D," my mind sighed. "He wants to make Nat happy. It pisses me off, but I understand, that's just the kind of person he is. But I will not allow that bastard to lay his hands on Double D."

Suddenly, I wasn't staring at trembling knees and my eyes show up to his face. Courage? This was a side of Double D I had only seen once before. To be honest, it really turned me on. I had to find some way to continue to get him to look at me like…

THAT! 

His lips were parted slightly and his eyes spewed sexy. His knees turned into each other, as if he was trying to hide something. And then, he opened his mouth even more and all I heard was sex. I could feel the pressure in my pants begin to build as he rubbed his arms slowly. For just that moment, my ears allowed me to head, "like let me borrow your jacket of help rub…"

My eyes automatically show to his crotch, for what seemed like forever, before focusing back onto his face. He seemed pleased with himself. Where had this 'sexy-assed-tease' of an Edd been hiding?

"… my arms or… something."

The hard on I had been getting suddenly flattened! What an unexpected turn. He was still aiming for going to that freaking party. And then again he mentioned Nat. my blood boiled at the name; Nat. Please, what could Nat have that I didn't, besides an abnormal obsession with other people's asses?

. . .

I jumped to my feet and wrapped an arm around Double D and pulled him close to me. He seemed please with this and didn't seem to notice my boiling blood at the mention of Nat's name. I lowered my face to his ear, "if you ever say something like that and add 'Nat' at the end, you will be punished."

Leaving him where he stood, back to his cute innocent self, I made my way towards the front door. I grabbed my jacket from the chair beside the door and pulled it on as I turned towards him. The smaller, much more excited me inside my mind rubbed his hands together happily as we both looked at the blushing, once against trembling, Double D.

"You comin'?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone- I'm sorry that I haven't been posting lately. I have been sick recently and have been making trips from my bed to the doctors office. I have some weird kind of stomach problems that have been going on for a little over two years. On top of that I have chronic migraine which decided to hop on board along with a cold and increasingly nasty cough. So needless to say I have not been feeling very well. And with all of this there is also the new school year that has started. But I got in the mood to write and it is not 2am here and I decided that I wanted to post story. Since I have been gone for so long-but also partly because i was on a roll-i have written two chapters for you this week. :) I hope that you enjoy them. Getting closer to the revealing of whatever it is Justin had planned for our little Double D. What do YOU think he will do? Let me know and we'll see who's right! ;) **

**I really hope that you Enjoy the next few chapters. This one is smaller yes but it needed to be there to help build the bridge to the Home Coming Game!**

**-a sick VioletHorizon**

**Chapter 21**

We made our way down the street towards the park in silence; partly because we both knew that there were many things that were about to happen that neither of us would be pleased with. The biggest factor was because Justin was going to be stalking me out and try his best to get me alone-for whatever reason-probably to beat me until I was unrecognizable or something. But whatever the reason was, Kevin wasn't going to tell me. The other reasons were minor compared to Justin, but still as blood boiling. Nazz was going to be there and probably clinging to Kevin, while Ed and Eddy would be around me—and I knew that Kevin highly hated this fact.

But regardless of these things I knew we had to make an appearance. I did promise Nat, yes. But lately I had been spending so much time with Kevin that I knew people were beginning to ask questions as to why we were always together. In order to get them to see that we weren't attached at the hip—at least publically—we had to be around other people.

The party was actually rather small, even though Nat has expanded the invitation to almost every club on school he deemed worthy. In retrospect, it wasn't very many clubs obviously. I did was I promised Kevin I would do and I was never alone. I stayed close to Eddy and made sure that we sat together when it came to the homecoming game. When Kevin and I bumped into each other at the drink table I was sure to mention that to him. Even though he wore a frown he was still pleased to hear that I wouldn't be alone.

"So why have you been hanging out with Kevin," Eddy asked when we were all finally alone on the swings. "He hates us."

"No Eddy, he hates you," my thoughts exclaimed, but my mouth said something else.

"The coach is sick and Kevin needed help, so he asked for it."

"That's always like you Sock-head. You always have to help everyone. What about me? I've got this brilliant scam worked out and you haven't helped me build what I need for it. So listen, this is what I got."

He started talking, and my mind went somewhere else. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nazz clinging to Kevin as the two of them stood there and talked to Nat. My blood was boiling but I told myself that it was nothing and tried to focus on what it was the Eddy was saying. But deep down, I knew I wouldn't be able to listen. My heart shrank as the thoughts began to slowly make their way through my mind in a line.

'They have always had a thing.'

'This shouldn't be that big of a surprise.'

'They look good together.'

. . .

They did look good together. They were what nature intended there to be romance between; a man and a woman. How would Kevin and I ever survive? We were male and male, not the way God had intended it to be. And what if other people found out? Would they shun us and cast us aside? Like, what about Eddy? How would he feel about me being in love with his sworn enemy? Forget about the male part of it all, Kevin and Eddy hated each other. How was I supposed to be alright when I was dating a guy my best friend hated? Was there any justice in the connection that Kevin and I had?

The sun started to set and we knew it was getting closer to game time. After a little cleaning and a lot of laughter, everyone decided to make their way to the game together. A giant crowd marched down the road towards school, sodas, chips, and hot dogs in hand. The laughter continued and the noise level only increased. I walked between Ed and Eddy and made sure that I was never alone at any time. Kevin seemed to have his eye on me, somewhere in the crowd behind me; and I was glad for that. I knew that I had eyes in front of me and eyes behind me in case Justin did try anything on our way to the game.

As the crowd approached school it began to disperse and everyone began to go their separate ways. Some headed to the field, others went inside, and the jocks all headed to the locker room. Kevin placed a hand on my shoulder and stopped me in my tracks. Eddy protested and Ed only laughed and said 'have fun' as Kevin tried to steal me away.

"I will find you before the game starts," I told Eddy as I turned and went with Kevin.

"Don't get eaten," Eddy hollered.

Kevin chuckled and asked, "what was that about?"

I smiled, happy to be by Kevin once again. "Eddy thinks that because you have been keeping me close you are just going to embarrass me sometime during the game."

"Oh," Kevin chuckled, "like what we did to him last year." I nodded and Kevin smiled, leaning his head closer to mine. "I could never allow something like that to be done to the one I love."

I smiled and pushed at him gently. "If you keep clinging to me people are going to think we are dating."

Kevin laughed and released me, placing his hands behind his head. "Ah. And we don't want that."

I smiled and looked at the ground in front of us, "certainly not."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I sat on the bench in between the lockers right beside Kevin and watched as he and the others changed. I tried to keep my eyes straight in front of me at the wall. But the flash of tanned skin beside me constantly continued to grab my attention. Kevin seemed to be enjoying the fact that he could grab my attention like that and wore a continuous smirk on his face. Once dressed with pants, he sat on the bench in front of me and began to pull his cleats on.

"So mister analyst," he said with a smile as he looked at me, "how do you think we will do?"

"Well considering you don't get an even fatter head than you already do, I think you will all do just fine."

The 'oh' that escaped the team made me smile and Kevin just looked at me for a moment before turning back to tie his shoe. "Is that so mister brainiac? You think I have a big head compared to yours?"

The team snickered and seemed to be gathering to listen to our little war. To me, this was just a hilarious way to tell each other that we loved the other. And the way Kevin smiled while he talked to me, made me feel that he thought the same way.

"At least I know how to tie my shoes," I said as I pointed to his still untied laces that just seemed to be thrown one over the other.

He glanced at his shoes and then back at me, "ha ha you are so funny."

I smiled, "thank you."

He and the team laughed and everyone went back to what they were doing before the gathering. Kevin watched me for a moment before tying his shoes—for real this time—and letting out a sigh. I could tell that he was nervous, but in my mind he had nothing to worry about. The team was talented and everyone knew that this game was riding on. There was no way anyone was going to come to the game lacking anything.

"Kevin," I whispered, gaining a glance from him. "If you win, I'll let you do whatever you want."

Kevin's eyes grew wide and he turned his body to look at me. His mouth hung open slightly and his breathing seemed to speed before it calmed. He shook his head and looked at me with a smile. The smile on my face grew and I poked him in the shoulder before getting to my feet, causing him to jump to his.

"I should get going and find my seat before the game starts."

Kevin nodded, "I'll walk out with you. I have a question."

Together we turned and walked to the door that led outside. It was dark and the door closed behind Kevin. Now, we were alone and the nerves began to grow deep in my belly. What did he want to ask? Could it have been about what I had just said? I couldn't answer anything that had to go with that. To be honest, I don't know why I even said it in the first place. Was it just to cheer him up? Or was my mouth being more honest than my mind?

Kevin placed his hands on my shoulders and I waited for his question.

"Kiss me good luck?"

That was it? That was the question? I mentally slapped myself for jumping in front of the gun and rushing to a conclusion that didn't exist.

A small smile made its way across my face and I got on my tip toes and kisses Kevin's lips softly. "Good luck, Kevin."

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, "thank you."

With that, he turned and made his way back inside and I made my way to the bleachers. It took me a few minutes to actually find where Ed and Eddy were. But the obnoxious sound and call for a chicken made it a lot easier. The whole crew was around, Sarah and Jimmy, Johnny and Plank, and even Nazz and Rolf sat with us. My heart sunk slightly though was I noticed Nazz wearing Kevin's Letter Man's Jacket.

"Why are you wearing a jacket that does not belong to you," Rolf asked as he tugged gently on the jacket sleeve.

"I was cold when we were at the park and Kevin gave me his jacket."

"You shouldn't steal the clothes of-"

Rolf was cut short as the announcer came over the loud speaker, welcoming everyone to the game. The crowd cheered and the announcer continued. First introducing the opposing team that got a roar of boos from our side of the field as they made their way onto the field. But when he began to announce out team, it seemed that the loud speaker was shut off because all you could hear were screamed and screeches as our team ran out onto the field. Kevin made his way out last and the scream from every single girl seemed to be heard over the roar of everyone. I rolled my eyes at this fact and pretended that deep down I wasn't acting like them, wanting to scream my head off.

The coin toss determined the receiving team—us—and the game soon began. It was long and at times painful to watch; especially when Kevin got sacked but number 66. My blood boiled whenever I watched him break past our line of defense to race after Kevin. Nazz screamed and my blood boiled even more.

They really were perfect for each other and I just felt like I was out of the loop. They had always been there for each other, so why had Kevin chose me over her? It didn't make any sense. She obviously looked good on his side and in his jacket. What pleasure could Kevin get from a secret romance with me? I wasn't anything more than a burden to him; he was always looking out for me and got into a fight because of me. Nazz wouldn't cause him that kind of pain.

We scored and the crowd jumped to their feet, pulling me from my saddened thoughts to look at the screen for the change in the score. We were tied, the fourth quarter and only a few minutes remaining. And the ball was going to be on their side now. Did we really have any chance to beat them? I smiled and took my seat, folding my hands in my lap and trying to keep warm. I had to believe in the team that I had spent so much time with that they could do what they set out to do.

My eyes scanned the field and I finally noticed something about the other team. I jumped to my feet and tried to get a better look as the play continued. After another play I was sure of it and took off racing down the stairs towards the field, being careful not to stumble and fall and cause Kevin more grief.

"Kevin," I called as I came to an abrupt halt, slamming into the fence at the top of the bleachers. I heard laughter but I ignored it all as I called for Kevin again.

He looked over his shoulder before turning and walking over to me. "What," he snapped before his face softened and he apologized.

"I found their weakness," I whispered and his eyes grew wide and he looked from the field back at me.

After a moment of explaining to Kevin what I had concluded it was a turn over and our turn for the ball deep within our own territory. Kevin bit his lip and tapped his finger against his arm as he thought for a moment.

"I promise Kevin."

He looked up at me.

"Trust me," I whispered.

He smiled and poked my nose through the fence before running to the bleacher, grabbing his helmet and running onto the field. This was the moment of truth, whether the things I saw were real or not. I stood by the fence, my fingers curled around it, and watched as our team—my team—slowly made their way down the field.

The final minute began to count down and the word hike could be heard probably a mile away with the pure silence that came from the small stadium. We all watched, seemingly in slow motion, as the boys began to run. The ball was thrown and you could hear the gasps as people held their breath and watched it spin through the air. Kevin was pushed to the ground but the ball still flew on the right course towards Nat.

There was the leap…

The grab…

The rushing of bodies for one object...

And the buzzer of the clock…


End file.
